Understanding and Regret
by Noxious Photon
Summary: Nick and Judy narrowly escaped a harrowing mission involving a new drug in town and are taking time off to recuperate. However the two not understanding one another's feelings have set up a facade between each other, with someone else caught up in the middle. What will the two do when neither one wants to move?
1. Nick's Perspective

The car practically swerved over to the right as the fox swiftly turned during a yellow light. A few cars honked at Nick for speeding and recklessly making a turn with reckless abandon, he didn't care. Nick was fuming with anger right now; And feeling no good place to re-direct his rage he ended up putting his cars in the ignition and driving almost like a made man.

He couldn't believe what had just happened earlier today, it felt like everything had been building up to this exact moment in time and it all just crumbled away instantly at his feet. He couldn't stand even holding up his usual "nobody gets to me" feign at the moment, he needed to get all these thoughts of his system; and thank god Finnick was already at the bar…

Nick almost practically crashed into one of the parking spaces when he stopped his car, but despite his aggressive driving up to this point the car remained completely intact; he had become a very good driver thanks to his job.

He wasted no time getting out of the car while almost slamming the door behind him, he felt like he just wanted to push and shove anything in his path between him and some alcohol. As Nick shoved opened the doors of the bar and walked in, was greeted with a strong whiff of nostalgia. The bar wasn't exactly in the best part of town but it always kept a very rustic and welcome feeling to it regardless. A few crumbled wooden floor boards here and there, always only half the seats ever filled up at one time, rough looking costumers and animals of quiet a few varying sizes either ready to fight or cry… Truly it had been a long time sense he had felt this much at home.

The sight had even calmed down his rage into a mild irritation as Nick walked forward into the bar and saw Finnick in his usual spot always holding the same old beer, for a second he had actually pictured himself back in his usual crass shirt and tie wearing that trademark smug fox smile of his, letting everyone know that there was nothing that could get through this fox.

However the nostalgia wore off once he remembered the tie he had on right now _was much less tacky, he was in fact standing out way to much in such a nice suit.. he hadn't even bothered changing his outfit after such a rush from work. Ignoring his attire for the moment Nick plopped down on his usual seat next to the fennec, wearing his irritated not so trademark "feed up with life" look on his face._

And before they had even engaged in conversation the bartender went up to Nick and immediately recognized him with a bit of a surprised look on his face.

"Well well if it isn't slick Nick again, been awhile sense I've seen you here, and now you're actually looking slick without that tacky shirt of yours"

The Doberman bartender said in a small chuckle, but Nick didn't seem to reciprocate.

"Not in the mood for small talk James, just get me some whiskey.. on the rocks."

"One of those kinds of days huh.. coming right up." The bartender said quickly as he left the two alone momentarily.

"Well hello to you too." Finnick said in his typical very deep and almost husky tone, holding a tinge of sarcasm.

 _Ah the sound of Finnick's voice, this nostalgia was doing him some good right now._ Nick thought to himself as he let out a short sigh to calm himself down.

"Hey.."

He replied almost not sure where to even begin. Finnick let out a loud "Hmph" before taking a large swig of his beer that was practically half of his size.

"So you call me in the middle of the day when I'm trying to relax, practically begging me to talk with you in the angriest tone I've heard from you sense that Vixen stole your wallet, haven't even seen me for months on end, and all you got is a hey."

Conversation was just as difficult with the fox as he remembered, truly this place must be trapped in a time vortex for things to feel this familiar. Nick put back on a little bit of a smug grin before responding.

"Well you did show up didn't you?"

"Yeah and the hell if I know why I did, last thing I should be seen with at a bar is a cop, or.. an undercover cop-agent, whatever the hell you are."

Nick chuckled lightly as the bartender sat down his drink for him.

"Well who knows If I really am one? Perhaps this whole thing is a ploy; maybe I'm a dirty cop using my connections for better cons now."

To Nick's bewilderment Finnick started actually laughing at that response, but not the type of snidy quick laugh he would expect from him, it was a loud, hardy and genuine laugh.

"You? Doing cons again!? Oh that's rich hahaha! Like a goodie-two shoes like you would ever go back to doing cons again!"

Finnick continued to laugh to Nick's irritation, not just from his comment on his position but probably because of the fact he was still quiet angry at the moment.

"And what makes you so sure of that huh?" Nick said a little snidely and matter of fact.

Finnick wiped a small tear from his eye and calmed down his laughter to look over at the fox with his own smug grin.

"Come on Nick do you really expect me to believe that, even as a joke I couldn't take that seriously. I know you Nick, when you became a con artist you didn't do it because you wanted to, you did it cause of necessity; see that's always been the difference between you and me. When I was a little kid I was already stealing shit and selling it to the other kids in my area, I knew exactly what I was and wanted to be. But you? You wanted to be a boy scouts for Christ sake, and don't even bother making an excuse on that one, I know that's what you genuinely wanted."

Finnick took another giant swig of beer before continuing, his tone becoming a little bit more serious.

"But the bitter pill of reality is a hard one to swallow, and even if you manage too the side effects usually end up jading you anyways; and so at a young age you ended up on my lap somehow, spending most of your life in my line of work. But anyone that isn't a complete idiot and spent as much time as I did with you could tell you weren't happy with it, that make up you put on for the public isn't as heavy as you think. Ever sense you've become a cop and now even an agent we've barley spent any time together, but even for those brief moments where we did meet up damn if I could tell you haven't been the happiest fox I've seen in all the 20 years we've spent together; you've finally found what you wanted to do. And I suppose this is way past due but.."

Finnick leaned over and clinked Nick's whiskey glass with his own.

"Here's a cheers to your new life aye."

Nick the whole time had been silently listening to his buddy give his little speech in silence, keeping a neutral expression on his face. It was rare for Finnick to ever talk seriously with Nick or give him any kind of advice, but when he did he always hit the mark with a bulls-eye. The fox had taught Nick half of almost everything he knows excluding his own wit and ability to pick up on things, and each time the lesson was always, or at least usually, worthwhile.

Nick gave Finnick a small but genuine grin as he raised up his glass to him. "Cheers buddy, and.. sorry for not visiting you more often."

The both of them took a good swig of their drink as they put it down almost simultaneously on the table.

"Please like I got time to be with you every week anyways, I got new partners to deal with now and you have to spend your time taking those deals down. But enough small talk, come on and spit it out, what the hell has got your panties so up in a bunch all of the sudden."

Nick let out a hefty sigh as the smile on his face very quickly turned into a frown from remembering what had just transpired earlier today. He took another small sip from his whiskey before he spoke up again.

"Well I suppose as a short version, we'll just start with today."

* * *

Constant camera flashes, barrages of comments and statements flooded both Judy's and Nick's ears as they stood at the front of the podium. After going undercover to try and eliminate the new Night Howler drug that was being produced by a drug lord in the City the two had garnered even more notoriety in the public's eye. Although their success was.. questionable, the public was unaware of the details. Judy at this point had just gotten out of the hospital from a bullet grazing the side of her stomach when the two had tried to escape from the place they infiltrated, only needing to now wear a small bandage around her waist under her uniform.

Judy somewhat nervously answered the questions that were mostly being pushed on her rather than Nick as the fox stood rather smugly behind her, occasionally giving the bunny a few looks of encouragement when she felt she didn't quite know what to say. Most of the questions directed at Nick were very easily mitigated or pushed aside with his silver tongue, mostly due to the fact he had many other things on his mind right now.

This was it, this was the opportunity he had been waiting for, not during the press conference but afterward. He had told himself that if he and Judy had survived this case through to the end, he would open up to her about some other feelings he had been having. For a long time he had been pushing the feeling aside no matter how subtle it seemed, perhaps making up excuses not to go through with it.. but no more of that. He's been waiting way too long to tell this cute bunny what he wants to really do, and even though it was just a graze… seeing Judy in the hospital had pushed him even farther on keeping this decision.

He remembered thinking about what would happen if it had been fatal, if the Judy he saw sleeping peacefully maybe would have never woken up. His feelings, the things he thought of telling her but never did, if she really hand't survived that mission, he'd never get the opportunity to see what could have been. The thought left Nick with a sense of dread, but at the same time it gave him determination to go through with his idea. Not to mention he considered himself to be a very good reader of other people, and even though it wasn't exact, he had a good feeling that Judy felt the same way about him to some extent. He could be wrong.. it was subtle by Judy standards, but even then he was at worst 60% certain she was interested.

Now the fox wouldn't say he's totally head over heels for the little ball of fluff, in fact he's not quiet sure if it's that supposed "love" all the animals and romance novels seem to rave about. But that small feeling was still there… somewhat potent, and very unique; really he wasn't too familiar with this feeling.. but he wanted to act on it, to find out if this feeling really was some kind of love and hell, just to see how a relationship might pan out. And now was the time to find out, the pieces had finally fallen into place. In his mind Nick already has the perfect little place for them all picked out, and when there day was at its peak Nick would very suavely ask carrots out making sure to open himself up as much as he could. and after that well… we'll see where it goes from there.

Finally all the news channels and photographers left the ZPD as Nick and Judy took a little bit of a breather together outside of the building with their work essentially done for the day. Judy let out a slightly exasperated sigh as it turned it into a small nervous giggle.

"Wow.. my nerves were shot through practically that whole thing, I don't know If I'll ever be able to be good at those."

Nick chuckled at Judy's nervousness even though he had to admit he was feeling a bit of it himself at the moment.

"Just a thing that comes with time and practice, not that I've ever really had to deal with a press conference but I suppose I'm quiet used to unnecessary loaded questions all the time." The two snickered a little bit more as a bit of a small silence fell between them.

"Hey Nick-"

"Hey Judy-"

The two paused with surprise as they realized they talked at the same time, Nick smiling at the bunny.

"Alright you first fluff."

Judy expression became even more nervous as she looked at Nick, almost seeming to briefly question if she should say anything before she finally talked.

"Weeeell uhm.. it's just, there's been something particular on my mind sense I was in the hospital, as short as my time was there. And I.. guess I kind of wanted your opinion on it I… suppose." Judy said while exaggerating her paws in the air.

Nick's ears twitched a little bit. He wasn't sure if she was maybe asking what he thought she might be asking, but he made sure to temper his hopes and excitement as he carefully gave her a wider smile. "Oh and what might that be carrots?"

Judy scratched the back of her head. "Weeell I was.. kind of thinking with the case over and, you know all that happened up to this point that.. maybe, I should try asking uhm, Jack out."

Nick stood perfectly still as his gaze and smile became completely frozen in place, staring at Judy almost like a statue. A few seconds later he blinked confusingly.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that, what did you say carrots?"

"Just that.. I wanted to try asking Jack out, you know like.. date out maybe? I mean you know there aren't too many bunnies, if almost any, that would be interested in an undercover police girl like myself soooo maybe Jack might.."

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me… Judy want's to ask Jack out!?_

As the realization came upon Nick at that exact moment he felt an indescribable need to angrily shout out all his feelings at this dumb bunny in front of him.

 _Seriously Jack, what about the fox you've been with this entire time, the one that you've been hanging out with almost every single day sense being an officer. The fox who fought with you tooth and nail when you were barley considered a police officer, or the one who saved your hide just earlier this week!_

But of course he said none of that to her… how could he? Keeping the anger and rage that was boiling up inside him he kept his mask locked tight on his face, or as much as he could at the moment, and kept up with the smile.

"Well if you're really interested.. just ask him. I mean you know you won't really be certain tell you do right? Maybe he has a secret mate that we don't even know about or isn't even looking for another bunny. In fact maybe you better ask him right away while he's still here, I know you're a little pent up from the press conference but the timing would be perfect."

Nick not wanting to truly accept her answer had immediately pushed the conversation on the possibility that Jack wasn't even interested. After all if Jack didn't say yes to Judy's proposal, then maybe she'd get time to listen to Nick's instead.

"Really? I mean so... you're.. ok with-"

And almost as if some higher power had been listening to this conversation Jack suddenly stepped outside to greet the two with his usual somewhat cool but happy smile of his.

"I had a feeling you two would still be out there, how'd the conference go?"

Judy somewhat shocked to suddenly see Jack at this exact time somewhat nervously turned toward him.

"O-Oh Jack uh. Heeeeyy haha hows a going? I mean… the conference! Uh yeah it went great haha..ha…"

Jack curiously cocked an eyebrow at the way Judy was acting.

"Ah is that so… is there, something else I should be concerned about right now?" Jack said looking at the two briefly.

Judy paused for moment looking over at Nick,the fox in response only wore am almost have a bit of a bored neutral expression on his face as she quickly looked back to Jack.

"Weeelll uhm yes I guess there is.. something. Ah, hoo boy, how to say this."

Judy chuckled as sweat started to come off her head, the nerves starting to get to her. Somehow the cute and almost innocent way she was stumbling over her words right now maybe the fox even angrier. Judy should be acting like this for him not over asking Jack! As much as he wanted Jack to quickly refuse Judy's offer, a part of him also wanted there to be a sudden accident or strike of lighting to prevent this from going any farther..

Jack laughed in response to her actions. "Come on Judy this isn't like you, if you got something to say spit it out."

Judy let out a deep sigh. "Right, right. Well Jack we have.. known each other for, a decent amount of time and you know, hung around…. A lot. And after this mission and an almost near death experience I was wondering if you maybe you uh.. wanted to… date.. me." Judy said trying her best to force a smile on her face.

Jack's usual expression quickly melted away into one of bewilderment and slight shock, not at all expecting this.

"W-Wait.. you, want to date **me**?"

Judy almost hesitantly nodded her head at him.

"I mean you know I.. I thought it would at least be worth a shot and, I felt like there was certaintly no other bunny I could ever ask so.. I thought why not, right?"

Jack didn't respond right away and kept staring at Judy surprised and still a bit confused at this outcome, but also starting to think about it seriously.

"I… I mean, I guess I'm not against the idea of at least trying to date you, if you're being serious. But.."

Jack quickly turned his head over to Nick, Judy seeming to do so at the same time.

"Nick are.. are you ok with this?"

 _Yes this is exactly what I want, I wanted the women that completely turned my life around and that I ended up falling for, on the day I was going to tell ask her out on a date, to instead ask out my bunny friend Jack on a date instead. Of course I'm not fucking ok with this! You weren't there when Judy told me all those revealing stories from her past while I comforted her. You weren't there as someone to wipe away Judy's tears and cheer her up no matter the time of day or night! You don't know her like I do!_

But yet here Judy was, talking with Jack and not nick, suddenly spilling out the fact she had been thinking of this for a while now… Is it really just because Jack is another male rabbit? Is that the reason Judy's so interested in him? Another bunny from the burrow that she had looked up to all her life.. of course she would be interested in someone like that. But what about the part where Judy said he had nothing to be jealous of? Wasn't him and Judy supposed to tell each other everything!? Weren't they… friends?

..And in that exact instant, Nick had an epiphany. Friends… that's right, that's what they are aren't they? They weren't star crossed lovers, each hiding their true feelings for one another, that was just the vision he had in his head. What Nick was to Judy, was a close friend she could rely on. All those hugs and shows of affection were probably something she would do for anyone if they became close enough to her, hell she has a huge family at home.. closeness and affection probably doesn't mean as much to her as they do to himself.

Nick was certain her past thoughts on prejudice against fox were gone but.. why would she really think of dating one? The thought doesn't come naturally, even though inter species relationships exist everyone's first natural response is with their own species of course, even Nick started off no different. And Jack.. as much as at this exact moment he hated his guts in every way possible for accepting Judy's proposal.. he knew he was a nice guy, a fantastic bunny in fact. Charismatic, friendly, supportive, charming.. he had been a great friend not just to Nick, but to Judy as well.

Nick didn't know for how long he had been thinking all of this, or how long the two had been staring at him, but all the sudden he couldn't help but crack a small grin. And in that smile a small giggle started to come out, a giggle that turned into a bit of a strange roarish laughter out loud in front of the two, probably confusing the bunnies.

"Of course! Haha of course this would eventually happen! I really hadn't thought about it.. two bunnies from the same home town, same aspirations and totally different from anyone else in the burrow, now meeting each other and working together as agents!" Nick let out a seemingly happy sigh shaking his head somewhat dramatically. "Really I should have seen this coming from a mile away, you two were almost meant for each other in some strange way huh?"

Jack a little nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Well… I guess that's one way of putting it.. and, I'm guessing you're.. ok with this?"

Nick wearing a smug grin gave them both a shrug. "Hey this hasn't got anything to do with me right? It's Judy's and your decision here, I was just the one that suggested Judy ask you out today."

Judy gave Nick a bit of a meek smile.

"Well I.. I mean were all.. friends together so I, just wanted to make sure you were.. ok with it too…"

Nick chuckled and gave the two of them a wide smile.

"Of course carrots, as far as I know there isn't a rule against any relationships in the ZPD or our little unit."

Judy looked up at Nick with a grin. "Well.. great then! I was kind of thinking of maybe even going out with Jack tonight actually, ah if you don't mind you know cancelling our stay at home movie night tonight."

As nick continued to smile at Judy, in the fox's brain the sound of glass could be heard shattering on the ground with the force of a truck.

"….Sure I don't mind, we can always just reschedule."

Judy seemed to pause a little awkwardly as Jack responded with his own statement.

"Well the timing works for me as well, I know of a great place we can go too."

Nick quickly put his hands behind his back to prevent the two from seeing him ball up his fist. Right now He just wanted to shout as loudly as possible into the sky or punch a tree until his knuckles hurt. In fact he needed to get out of here.. this feign was starting to physically hurt him and he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Weelll you two enjoy yourself, I think I'm gonna just hang out with a few friends today instead, in fact I better hit them up right away so we have time, chao!"

Nick said as he turned around waving his paw out a little. Judy seemed to after a while respond to him in the distance

"O-ok.. see you soon!..."

Nick heard her say rather plainly, he didn't respond.

* * *

Nick quickly finished up the rest of his Whiskey as his look of irritation had now mixed with a slight bit of depression.

"And so that's how my day went.. Judy probably went home to prepare for the dinner they're about to have together at one of Jack's fancy smancy restaurants…"

The bartender took Nick's glass and without hesitation seemed to start getting ready to give him more whisky, seemingly somewhat used to this situation in the past. Finnick sighed a little bit as he took a gulp of his beer.

"You know man normally I'd say that hoe ain't worth it if it was anyone else you dated like in the past, but I know how you are with her and I know us fox's, when we fall we always fall hard, shit's never pretty. And you know, If I actually knew Jack and Judy better I'd be able to give you better advice, so take this with a grain of salt but, as you said she **Is** a bunny in the end right? And you know I ain't talkin about some shit that oh foxes and bunnies can't date because their incompatible or some archaic bullshit like that, but it's as you said yourself, we tend to lean on our own. Perhaps in her mind being with you never really occurred to her in the same way that she naturally thought of asking that Jack guy out you know? Maybe I'd be best to just let her go and support her to the best of your abilities, still be with her and all that but you know as they say, don't chase what you can't catch."

He knew that Finnick was trying to give him his legitimate thoughts and opinions on the situation, and logically it even sounded reasonable to him.. but emotionally, he just couldn't accept it.. he didn't want to accept it.

"You know.. it wouldn't kill you to give me a bit of encouraging advice every once and awhile, maybe telling me there's still a chance to get her or maybe finding a way to overcome my feelings?"

"Nobody likes to hear the truth but I ain't gonna spout helpful lies to you either, you reap what you sow." Finnick retorted without even hesitation.

Nick stood up angrily from his chair and gave Finnick a somewhat almost resentful stare, no longer feeling able to handle any more bitter truth. As the bartender put down his whiskey glass Nick shoved a 50 dollar bill on the table and took the glass leaving, not even bothering to look back at the table. Finnick for the most part sat still at his seat looking forward in the bar, but with a somber expression on his face.

"…Sorry"

he said quietly to himself, knowing that Nick didn't hear him.

* * *

Nick opened the door to his apartment with a dejected and hallow look on his face, not even bothering to turn on the lights to the house. On his way home he had yet another very aggressive and irritated drive now even with a bit of alcohol. And somehow the fox had managed to survive and make his way to his apartments without crashing or hurting anyone. By the time he had started walking to his living room he found all his pent up anger had been completely swallowed away by the driving, all that was left of his emotions was a husk, a black hole.

Nick sat down back against his bed with the opened window being the only real source of light, now looking at his turned off phone in front of him. On the black screen he could see a vague reflection of himself, he knew he felt shitty but he couldn't believe he could actually see the bags under his own eyes..

 _Thank god Judy isn't here to see this._ He thought to himself as he looked way from his face by turning on his phone. Nick immediately went to try his messaging app and Finnick's number. With his anger having dispersed he felt awful for the way he acted to the fennec as he departed. He sent him a very long and thought out message about how sorry he felt for what happened and how much he actually appreciated meeting Finnick at the bar, throwing in a few bits of sarcasm and humor to lighten up the message. Surprisingly he got back a message rather quickly, Finnick usually being the type to send messages more in parts.

"I barley had to read half of your damn message to get what you were saying, stop typing so freaking long! And yes it's fine Nick you know I don't hold no grudges, besides you know I'm shit at actually trying to cheer people up, most of the things I say are somewhere between borderline realistic and just pessimistic.. it's just the way I am."

Nick made a light smile at his phone screen, he had a feeling Finnick wouldn't be mad. But despite what he said about supposedly not knowing how to cheer people up, he still somehow managed to do it for Nick every once and awhile.

Nick started to reply to him. "It's alright bud, I know you only say it because you were concerned for me, I really do appreciate it."

Not to soon afterward Nick got another reply for Finnick.

"Don't be getting all emotional on me on the phone here, you know that ain't my cup of tea. Oh and just a reminder, remember to take what I said with a grain of salt aight; I calls it how's I sees it but I've only seen a little bit of it. In the end you're the one that knows those two well, not me. I can't help yah out with all of your problems, somethings you're just gonna have to figure out yourself."

Nick sighed to himself, once again that damn little fox was probably right.. Nick was expecting too much of him, he's not even involved in his life much anymore, how the hell would he somehow know the answer. In fact in a way, Nick always seemed to have some kind of figure in his life he always relied on. When he was a young kid Nick always turned to his mom to teach him everything, telling him what he should or shouldn't do and guiding him in his path. After that when he ran from home, Finnick became the new one he looked up to; a friend and in a strange way almost a father figure he never had.

Then even as a grown adult, once he moved past Finnick onto a new life, Judy became the new one. He couldn't even hope to count the amount of times they would hang out or chat with one another, anything involved in his new life he couldn't do himself, it was always Judy who would lend the helping hand. From just a few simple pickups and conveniences, to the few rare moments of emotional support… she was always there, hell even when she wasn't Jack had even been supportive; It almost made him wonder if it was a bunny thing or maybe just a Bunny Burrow thing?

But the thought of Jack and Judy immediately put back a frown on the fox. His chest immediately became heavy and almost cold, his muscles were weak and his head felt clouded. It was so strange how depressed Nick got just from hearing the news of Judy wanting to be with Jack. Didn't he always say to himself that he didn't even know if what he felt for Judy was actually love? That the whole thing was just some little inkling that it might be something more than just friends, and that he just wanted to date her to see if it could evolve into something?

This reaction, the way he is feeling at this very moment.. there's simply no point in denying or thinking about it any longer, he's madly in love with that bunny. Yet when did it truly start, how long has he felt this way for her really? He couldn't find the answer to it, he could sleaze his way out of even the most dangerous and ridiculous positions imaginable, yet he couldn't even answer such a simple question about himself.

As much as Nick liked to think his quick wits, intelligence, charm, and silver tongue made him the cream of the crop, a lone fox that could handle any situation by himself with a smug grin no matter how difficult, the more he thought of it the more he realized how limiting it really was. Sure there was a lot the fox could handle that others couldn't.. but from the advice he used to get from Finnick, the years spent doing something he didn't even like without thinking, being unable to open up to Judy, to say the truth, or act rationally during so many moments in the past.. He had to admit it, this fox had no idea what to do when it came to himself.

Rationalizing the thoughts in his head, it even started to become clear to Nick that his whole guess on Judy feeling the same way he did was just the fox projecting himself onto her. Deep in the back of his mind he so badly wanted her to feel the same way he assumed all those signs and clicks here and there meant she liked him; but of course in the end she just went with Jack, one of her own kind. In reality Judy is just affectionate and open with herself as well her feelings, unlike a certain fox.

His own emotions, his true feelings and thoughts, these were things he went out of his way to avoid. At some point he wasn't just hiding his emotions from others, he even started to hide them from himself without realizing it. And now as a result he can talk his way out of almost any situation, read someone like the palm of his hand, yet the minute his true feelings got involved, the power to do this becomes lost; he becomes trapped in a swamp full of fog. Anyone outside the fog could easily tell him where to go, but to the one inside it's unclear on how to get out, or what to even do.

As Nick continued to look introspectively at himself and his own emotions, he started to realize something. The reason he always glued on to someone throughout his life was because of this exact weakness; Nick In a way needed someone to do the things he couldn't and show him what he's doing wrong, someone to tell him when he was being a dumb fox.. and now more than ever before he felt completely and utterly lost. But there was no support to help him out of it this time, he was on his own and had to figure out how to get out on his own as well. Nick huddled himself closer and scrunched his arms slightly around his knees… nothing came to him. He felt so pathetic, no wonder Judy would rather be with someone as confident as Jack then a sorry loser of a fox who can't even keep his own emotions inline.

 _If Judy ever saw me like this.. I wonder if she would even love me._

Nick started to feel tears roll off of his face until he suddenly heard a buzz from his phone, the sound of a message. Wiping away at his eyes he grabbed his phone and turned it on, surprised to see the messages were from Judy and not Finnick. Nick quickly opened up the app.

"Sorry again for not making it to the movie night tonight, but the dinner went well."

He didn't like being reminded of the dinner but Nick was feeling significantly happier just to be seeing a message from Judy.

Nick responded without hesitation. "No worries, I had a pretty nice dinner with a pal myself anyways."

Nick after sending that realized he hadn't even eaten any dinner besides drinking two glasses of whiskey.

"You miss me~" carrots teased back in response.

As cute as the message was Nick had a slightly hard time bringing himself to laugh at it.

"Perhaps in the same way that a guy might miss having an extra pillow to lay on.. speaking of do you mind coming over to my house? I'm missing a few."

Even via text Judy could always bring out some humor in Nick. She replied shortly after.

"Tempting buuuuttt I think I'm gonna pass on becoming a pillow, in fact if anything you're a much better pillow then me, way more fluff and surface area!"

Nick couldn't help but have a small chuckle at that one. The message actually reminded him of how Judy would get to drunk on movie night's and fall asleep right on top of him. After figuring out his own feelings Nick couldn't help but want that situation oh so badly again, even if only one more time in his life. But Nick was suddenly taken out of his mini day dream with another message.

"I was thinking tomorrow that you me and Jack should all hang out and do something though, as a little make up for tonight."

As much as Nick admittedly hated the idea of hanging with Jack or seeing the guy at the moment, he wasn't a dumb enough fox to not know that he wasn't truly angry with Jack himself. Not to mention he didn't want to miss a single opportunity to hang out with Judy, love or no love from her Nick still wanted her in his life, even though he wasn't quite sure how he would handle his own emotions from now on.

"Sure thing carrots sounds fun, you can message me more about it tomorrow."

As he finished his text Nick realized how sleepy he had suddenly felt, so much has happened in so little time.. but at the very least he felt he could sleep now. Another buzz from his phone came on.

"Okay… good night Nick."

 _Even a good night from her huh? This bunny really is going to be the death of me._

"Good night, Fluff."


	2. Judy's Perspective

Judy felt her nose twitch, the familiar smell of viola flowers wafted through the air. The scent caused her eye's to slowly flutter open as she woke and came to her senses. She immediately looked to her right and saw the flowers in a vase, they weren't there yesterday… Judy feeling a little groggy and slightly confused took a moment to get a baring of her surroundings.

Y _ep.. still stuck in a stuffy infirmary, even if only for another day_.

Judy sighed and relaxed back into her seat, looking over to the left this time. 11:30am, this place was completely ruining her sleep schedule. Even one more day stuck in this place was to long for her. Not only was she feeling wound up from doing practically nothing, she had way too much time on her paws to let her mind wonder. Every time she would start getting bored and think to herself, bad thoughts would start to take over her mind, and they always lead to the same subject.. that dumb fox of hers.

 _No no come on Judy think of something else like... like my family! Yeah I wonder how my dad is doing right now, I haven't been taking their usual calls lately due to the mission and well being stuck in here. Not that I could share much detail anyways.. in fact come to think of it, I don't think ive even told them about Nick yet have I? I wonder what they would think of me having a fox as a partner of all things? I mean could you imagine Nick going to bunny burrow, the reactions he'd get would be priceless! Well, initially anyways.. I know they would all probably warm up to him eventually, he knows how to be a "gentlemen" when the time is right. Not that he would ever go there anyways I mean, only reason id ever have my parents meet Nick was if… Oh stop it Judy! You're doing it again!_

She would constantly keep telling herself to try and think of something, anything else, but eventually her nostalgia would wonder right back to where she started, almost against her own will.

"Uggh!" Judy said loudly before stuffing one of her pillows on top of her face in some vain attempt to smother her own thoughts. Pretty much every damn time her mind started to drift.. she couldn't help but think of him, she must have gotten inflicted with some kind of disease of the mind.

And of all the memories she couldn't almost help but wonder through in the hospital bed, there was one in particular that reoccurred the most, the one of Nick's graduation at the academy. She could remember the proud look on that fox's face when he was at the podium, and the way he acted when they celebrated later that day too, just the two of them…

Nick and Judy laughed loudly together as they sat outside of an outdoor restaurant, their surroundings adorned with a nice wooden patio with multiple sets of lights lite all around them. The sun had just fully set down on the city and the only light in the sky was just the moon itself. However of the two of them at the moment, Nick seemed to be the one laughing the loudest; and to the bunny's own surprise, there was no hint of sarcasm or smugness in his tone today. She still knew that the person in front of her was Nick but it felt like a different side of him, a side she hadn't really seen very often.

"And then she said to Finnick "You're gonna grow up to be a big girl soon aren't you?" And the look on his face as he tried stopping himself from barking at that woman was priceless!"

Nick exclaimed as Judy laughed at his response, all the while staring at the fox in front of her involuntarily shaking her head with a big dumb grin on her face, Nick soon taking notice to her expression.

"What's wrong carrots? I don't have food on my face again do I?" He said with a bit of sarcasm but hinting at clearly seeing she had something on her mind.

"Haha no Nick it's just.. I'm so surprised at how you've been acting this whole dinner after you graduated, I've seen you happy before but.. never quite like this."

Nick laughed again in a bit of a lower and more self-aware tone, looking off to the side for a moment seeming to show a tinge of embarrassment at himself.

"Sorry, I guess I can't help it.. It's just, it's crazy isn't it? A sly fox like myself, former con artist actually graduating from the ZPD academy with flying colors, and then that same fox getting the opportunity to be partners with Judy of all animals.. the bunny who changed my life."

Judy tried her hardest to hide the red blush that was creeping on her face but as always couldn't help but wear some of her emotions on her sleeve.

"Oh come on now, you don't have to just thank me you know, I mean.. you did the work yourself right? You graduated that academy because you worked hard at it, after all this little celebration is for you not me." She said trying to pass off his praise, but Nick didn't give in.

He suddenly and very gently held one of her hands on the table before giving her a soft yet happy grin. "Judy.. I wouldn't even **be** at the academy if it wasn't for you. If you had never come along, hustled me and forced me to help you, I'd still be stuck as a con artist out in the street. When nobody would even so much as give me a passing glance, you gave me that ZPD form saying that I could really do it.. that I could become something more than just another sly fox."

Judy felt her heart suddenly start to beat rapidly in her chest, the soft touch of the fox's paws staying on the bunny's own as Nick continued to stare back at her, heavy emerald eyes seeming dead set on showing Judy his true feelings; never once had Judy seen just how beautiful those eyes really looked. But Judy didn't recoil at his stare, she went with her own feelings.

"Nick you dumb fox.. that's supposed to be my line. You were the one there for me when nobody else believed in me.. I was un-liked by everyone on the force, nobody at home thinking I could ever make it, all the odds stacked up against me.. nobody thought anything of me. Yet that day in the jungle when it felt like I couldn't go any further, you stood up for me and continued helping me in the case when nobody else would.."

The two exchanged glances for a little while longer before the fox closed his eyes and sighed, retreating his hand from Judy as he leaned back.

"Alright fine carrots, I give up! I tried giving you praise but all you seem to want to do is tell me how awesome I am, well I won't hold you back any longer. Tell me about how your life would be just oh so empty without me, how the fox shaped hole in your heart could only be filled by-"

Nick received a strong punch in the arm from across the table as he recoiled in slight pain, Judy seeming to wear an angry looking smile on her face.

"Okay I think that's enough praise for one day dumb fox.. you can shut up and eat your meal now."

Nick only smiled at her and let out a pleased chuckle. "As you wish fluff."

Out of all the memories Judy had of Nick that one was always the most vivid. It was the first time she had gotten to see nick so genuinely ecstatic and happy with himself. Afterward that same celebration became the first time she had ever gotten to see and hang out at Nick's apartment, the first time she had seen Nick shed tears in front of her as she learned of his family and mother… and the first time that she realized she had truly fallen in love with him.

Judy sighed happily as she let the memories overtake her just for a moment, hugging her pillow lightly.

"Judy your lunch is ready!"

Those familiar words from the nurse immediately took her out of her trance and back to reality to her dismay.. She sat back up quickly putting the pillow behind her as she saw the female otter.

"Oh uh, thank you Emily."

The otter only gave her a light smile in return as she left in a bit of a hurry to continue her other duties. Judy looked down at her food sighing to herself a little, now all she wanted was to see was Nick again..

"You ok there carrots?"

Judy's ears instantly perked up as she looked over at the entrance.

"Nick!"

She said not at all hiding her excitement as he meandered towards her with his usual grin on his face.

"Sorry I'm a little late, had a few things I had to do on the way here. How are you feeling?"

"Oh perfectly fine actually, I mean it is my last day in here and my wound hurts maybe just a little bit but, it isn't enough for me to want to stick in here for a second longer that's for sure."Judy said ending her sentence with a little bit of bitterness.

"Hey don't worry bunny you just gotta tough it out for one more day, then we'll do that little public announcement set up tomorrow and you'll be home scot free."

Judy groaned loudly at hearing about the press conference.

"Uggh don't even remind me of that press meeting.. can't I just send them a recording or something?"

Judy expected nick to quip back with his usual sarcastic tone, but to her surprise he instead went up a little closer to Judy and put a paw on her shoulder.

"Hey easy there don't worry so much about it. Just remember that this time I'll be up there with you supporting you all the way through, If you really need me to I can even answer a few questions for you alright?"

Nick putting his paw on Judy's shoulder was a small and simple sign of affection he did fairly often, but even so it always managed to calm her down when she was feeling stressed out. Looking over at Nick she put a warm smile on her face

"Thanks Nick, I know this may seem obvious sense were well you know, partners and all that but.. I really do appreciate the support."

Nick smiled softly at Judy as the two mutually went in for a soft hug.

"Hey what are friends for right?"

Judy felt a small sting of pain suddenly surge through her body for just a moment at that word.. she knew what he actually meant by the phrasing, it didn't necessarily imply anything but..

"You sure you're still alright carrots?"

Nick suddenly said in concern as Judy realized she had let a little bit of her sadness show, quickly wiping it off her face as she looked up at him.

"Oh yeah I'm fine sorry, I just have been doing a lot of thinking in here and just you know, got a few things on my mind heh.."

Nick only seemed to give her a somewhat plain grin in response.

"Well if you feel like it we can talk about it more after the conference, along with a few other things. But for now I unfortunately gotta get going, crime wait's for no fox after all."

Judy tried her best to feign a smile at Nick, not at all wanting him to leave so early.

"Ah right right, I understand.. uh come back later today if you can though!" Judy yelled out as Nick started to casually leave the room, looking back at her for a brief moment.

"Always will fluff."

He replied before exiting the door, Judy's expression quickly turning into a frown as he did so.

It always seemed liked things ended more abruptly with Nick then she wanted. Throughout the many months of the two's partnership, it seemed like it never really escalated much farther beyond that point like Judy had always hoped it would. Of course there would be times when Nick would open up to her, and times when Judy would do the same to Nick but.. even then there was always a wall that neither of them seemed to climb past. Judy had spent a lot of time trying her damned best to try and see past what Nick was really thinking, and after getting to know him for so long it seemed like she mostly succeeded.. but she couldn't find what she was really looking for.

A spark. She wanted to find that mutual feeling of love in Nick as she herself felt for the fox, desperately hoping it was somewhere in there. Judy would every once and awhile try to let Nick know in some indirect way, but he always seemed to either retreat from her or not even respond to them. She would sometimes think to herself that maybe she caught a glimpse of it, from some of the way's he seemed to embarrassingly look away or the looks he would give her; but in hindsight it seemed more like she was trying too hard to ring out something that maybe wasn't even there in the first place, it was always way to subtle.

She tried so hard to desperately cling to something, whether it be some kind of hint in the way Nick talked to her or some kind of glance he would give her.. she wanted an excuse to just spit it out already and tell him, charge in head first and see what he says. But the opportunity was never convincing enough for her to really do it. And Judy wasn't going to just spout it out at some random time without even knowing how he feels; she wanted the time to feel right and.. maybe even a little special. Judy starting to feel a bit restless from all this thinking, and even a little angry. She let out a small groan before exaggeratedly turning on her side in the bed.

 _There's got to be some way to wring out feelings from that fox.. we've only known each other a short time yet the two of us are practically inseparable, he's got to feel something for me too somewhere in there… right?_

Judy could feel a sense of despair wash over her as the most prominent answer to come to her mind was the possibility that he never once saw her in that way… But she didn't want to accept that! And in that instant she sat up and felt a strange need to just throw her pillow at the flower vase in a vain attempt to deify her thoughts; but suddenly as she held the pillow in the air she halted her movements. Something clicked in her head… Judy starting thinking to herself, thinking of a very devilish plan in fact.

 _Wait… what if.. I.._

She sat back at her bed slowly putting the pillow down as the idea dawned on her.

 _No no no.. no way Judy that's.. that's way to mean and… ridiculous! I mean, you'd be using Jack just too selfishly get something out of Nick, you can't do that!... But, at the same time.. if Nick really did feel something for me, and he's just been very cleverly hiding it like the dumb fox that he is… maybe his true feelings will.. pop up?_

Judy thought about her little ploy for a long time in that infirmary, and although in the back of her mind she somewhat knew it was a terrible idea, she was also feeling incredibly desperate for Nick's attention. Being in the hospital had given her way too much time to think by herself, and she was getting very sick of thinking instead of taking action.

 _Alright… alright alright I'll do it! If this doesn't work then.. then I just have to accept the truth in front of my own eyes, but damn if I won't at least give it a shot!_

* * *

"Wow.. my nerves were shot through practically that whole thing, I don't know If I'll ever be able to be good at those."

Judy said somewhat exasperated as Nick only smiled at her.

"Just a thing that comes with time and practice, not that I've ever really had to deal with a press conference but I suppose I'm quiet used to unnecessary loaded questions all the time."

Both of them snickered at the same time in response before a little bit of silence fell between the two. Judy in all honesty still wasn't sure about this dumb plan of hers and was feeling pretty nervous even talking about it, but she had already decided in her head that she was gonna go through with it, there's no way he'd be ok with this if he really cared for her.

"Hey Nick-"

"Hey Judy-"

The two paused with surprise as they realized they talked at the same time, Nick seeming to smile in response and look at her.

"Alright you first fluff."

Luckily Judy didn't need to fake any nervousness right now as she was feeling plenty of it already, not that she trusted her own acting to much in the first place.

"Weeeell uhm.. it's just, there's been something in particular on my mind sense I was in the hospital, as short as my time was there. And I.. guess I kind of wanted your opinion on it I… suppose."

Judy said finding it rather difficult to even get to the point of the matter, the scenario played out a little bit more naturally in her own head..

Nick not seeming to think much of what she said yet only gave Judy a wide smile.

"Oh and what might that be carrots?"

Judy scratched the back of her head trying to make herself seem a bit more nonchalant.

"Weeell I was.. kind of thinking with the case over and, you know all that happened up to this point that.. maybe, I should try asking uhm, Jack out." She said a little meekly.

Judy looked carefully at Nick's expression as she uttered those words, and well… she wasn't even sure what she was looking at, he isn't even do anything! Did Nick not actually hear her?

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that, what did you say carrots?

Judy had to hold herself back from letting out a loud irritated groan.

 _Come on say it louder Judy! But don't get to serious._

"Just that.. I wanted to try asking Jack out, you know like.. date out maybe? I mean you know there aren't too many bunnies, if almost any, that would be interested in an undercover police girl like myself soooo maybe Jack might.."

He definitely seemed to have heard her that time, and instantly Judy looked up at Nick hoping for a response.

 _Surely Nick would be seething at a response like that if he really liked me! I mean if I heard something similar I'd be absolutely livid, I don't know if I could keep myself well under control. Even if it's just a little.. it has to be there right?_

But.. Judy couldn't see anything. She was hoping for some type of anger, maybe sadness.. just something emotive! And while there was certainly something happening in those fox's eyes it just seemed like his usual self really.. either he was putting up his usual façade, or he felt disinterested. After a very short silence that felt like ages to her the fox finally replied.

"Well if you're really interested.. just ask him. I mean you know you won't really be certain tell you do right? Maybe he has a secret mate that we don't even know about or maybe he isn't even looking for another bunny. In fact you better ask him right away while he's still here, I know you're a little pent up from the press conference but the timing would be perfect."

She felt a part of her plan crumble right beneath her feet at that response.. She wasn't sure if Nick would be anger, if maybe he'd feign some type of happiness or be jealous but, his response was so milk toast. Judy trying to think of where to go with this started being a little more truthful

"Really? I mean so... you're.. ok with-"

And almost as if some higher power had been listening to this conversation Jack suddenly stepped in to greet the two with his usual somewhat cool but happy smile of his.

"I had a feeling you two would still be out there, how'd the conference go?"

 _What the hell, Jack!?_

Judy shouted in surprise in her head but made sure not to actually say so. She had no clue why the rabbit suddenly seemed to have come up to the two of them, she didn't really take into account the possibility of Jack actually showing up after all.

"O-Oh Jack uh. Heeeeyy haha hows a going? I mean… the conference! Uh yeah it went great haha..ha…"

Judy said completely failing to hide her growing nervousness at the situation as Jack curiously cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Ah is that so… is there, something else I should be concerned about right now?" Jack said looking at the two briefly.

Judy paused for moment as she tried recollecting her thoughts on what the heck she was going to do next. She took a brief moment to look over at Nick, who seemed to now almost have a bit of a bored neutral expression on his face. She wasn't too sure what to even make of it, but just as quickly another idea popped into her mind.

 _Wait maybe I can use this.. If Nick is still trying to maybe hide what he's really thinking then I just have to really push him over the edge.. yeah I'll go with exactly what he suggested!_

Judy quickly looked back over at Jack after getting a better handle of her thoughts.

"Weeelll uhm yes I guess there is a.. something. Ah, hoo boy, how to say this."

Judy chuckled as sweat started to come off her head, normally she wouldn't be so great at acting but the terribleness of the situation allowed her to simply push her already shocked nerves in a specific direction. Jack only seemed to laugh in response to her actions.

"Come on Judy this isn't like you, if you got something to say spit it out."

Judy let out a deep sigh, but not as an act this time. "Right, right. Well Jack we have.. known each other for, a decent amount of time and you know, hung around…. A lot. And after this mission and an almost near death experience I was wondering if you maybe just uh.. wanted to… date.. me."

Judy said trying her best to force a smile on her face. G _od that came out clumsy._

Jack's usual expression quickly melted away into one of bewilderment and slight shock, obviously not expecting this sudden revelation. "W-Wait.. you, want to date **me**?"

Judy had to actually hold back blatantly saying not really to him and hesitantly nodded her head before talking again.

"I mean you know I.. I thought it would at least be worth a shot and, I felt like there was certainly no other bunny I could ever ask so.. why not, right?"

Jack didn't seem to respond right away and kept staring at Judy shocked and still a bit confused at this outcome, Judy also couldn't fully tell what Jack was thinking past his surprised face.

"I… I mean, I guess I'm not against the idea of at least trying to date you, if you're being serious. But.."

Jack quickly turned his head over to Nick, Judy remembering why she was doing this in the first place very swiftly did the same.

"Nick are.. are you ok with this?"

 _Come on you dumb fox, there's no way you would be ok with me going through with this! Don't just give him that blank empty stare, say something already! Shout out how you won't stand for this, show me that you truly don't want to just accept this. Don't you remember all the time we've shared with one another? We've cried on each other's laps and shared thoughts we had never told any other soul before, we've survived countless harrowing situations together and supported each other through thick and thin, no matter the odds. We've gone through so much together.. surely that means something to you, doesn't it? Come on… just...say something already. Please... anything?_

Then all of the sudden in that instance Judy could see Nick crack a bit of a strange smile, a small smile that started turning into a giggle to Judy's curiosity. And from that seemingly tiny giggle the volume increased into a laugh.. in fact it escalated into an almost roarish laughter now only deeply confusing Judy as well as seemingly Jack.

"Of course! Haha of course this would eventually happen! I really hadn't thought about it.. two bunnies from the same home town, same aspirations and totally different from anyone else in the burrow, now meeting each other and working together as agents!" Nick let out a seemingly happy sigh shaking his head somewhat dramatically. "Really I should have seen this coming from a mile away, you two were almost meant for each other in some strange way huh?"

 _You've got to be kidding me…_

Judy said to herself in complete bewilderment and dejected disappointment as Jack simply responded to him.

"Well… I guess that's one way of putting it.. and, I'm guessing you're.. ok with this?"

Nick wearing a smug grin gave them both a shrug. "Hey this hasn't got anything to do with me right? It's Judy's and your decision here, I was just the one that suggested Judy ask you out today."

Judy's felt almost completely out of it at this point, she was still taking in the impact of the situation as she replied in an almost automatic response.

"Well I.. I mean were all.. friends together so I, just wanted to make sure you were.. ok with it too…"

And of course still not seeming to really care Nick just chuckled and gave the two of them a wide smile.

"Of course carrots, as far as I know there isn't a rule against any relationships in the ZPD or our little unit."

In her head there was but one last ray of hope. She could feel her determination start to break and wither away, but with just a single string still standing Judy pounced on the last idea that came into her head to get something out of this fox, even if it was a cheap blow.

"Well.. great then! I was kind of thinking of maybe even going out with Jack tonight actually, ah if you don't mind you know cancelling our stay at home movie night tonight." Judy said trying to hide back a tinge of smugness in her voice, almost as if saying it in defiance.

"….Sure I don't mind, we can always just reschedule."

And, it shattered. That last little bit of hope she desperately clung too, even for how thin and unlikely that string was she still grabbed a hold of it for dear life... and it broke. Judy in that exact instance could feel her body fall into the blackness that had been haunting her below as the last fragment of light disappeared. It was over.. she pushed this all the way to the bitter end, and Nick showed no signs of even caring about the fact she was going out with Jack. There was simply no more denying it anymore, the fox had never truly gained the same affection for her as she had for Nick. This whole time she had been attempting to climb a wall that didn't even have a single seem on it to begin with.

"Well the timing works for me as well, I know of a great place we can go too."

Jack suddenly said bringing Judy back to reality, causing her to only look at Jack a little confused.

"Weelll you two enjoy yourself, I think I'm gonna just hang out with a few friends today instead, in fact I better hit them up right away so we have time, chao!" Nick suddenly said as Judy swiftly turned her head back over to the fox.

 _No.. no don't leave! Where are you going Nick.. you can't leave me!_

Stress and panic filled up inside the bunny at seeing Nick start to walk away from them. Judy knew what Nick leaving right now really meant for her… for them.

 _Say it Judy! Shout it out to him now, before it's too late! You don't have any shame left in you after what you just did, scream your feelings out at the top of your lungs!_

Judy paused opening her mouth for a few seconds before she in a rather passive tone said.

"O-Ok.. see you soon!..."

she replied without even a hint of emotion, Nick didn't respond.

* * *

Judy laid her head down on her dresser with a mirror across from her, all the lights on in her house that night. It was decently late now and despite the events that had occurred not too long ago Judy was mostly dressed up for her date… With Jack…

Of course she didn't want to date him by any means, she liked the bunny but only as a friend. _Much In the same way Nick probably sees me._ She thought wishing she could somehow put her head down even deeper against the desk. Right now she was paying the ultimate price for what she did, Not only does she have to pretend she has some sort of interest for Jack on this date, she was stupid enough to even cancel movie night because she couldn't accept his answer.

"Nnnnnhhggh, why would I ever cancel movie night!"

Judy yelled at herself as she lifted her head up before slamming it back down on the desk. This was the worst situation imaginable, it was only after Nick had left that Judy started to realize the true repercussions of her incredibly idiotic plan.

"You deserve this Judy…. You brought this upon yourself… Now you have to face the music…" Maybe if she was lucky, something would come up and Jack wouldn't- **Knock Knock.**

 _Dammit…_

Judy pulling herself up from her desk of misery walked over towards the door and opened it trying her best to put on a smile, seeing Jack dressed up very sharply and holding a bit more charm than usual.

"Hello miss Hopps, you're looking surprisingly.. dainty"

Jack said with a touch of sarcasm, a trait he seemed to share with Nick of all animals. Judy replied rather smoothly in response.

"And you look surprisingly.. cute~" She said with a smirk as Jack put on a small pouty face.

"Oh haha very funny, now if you're done poking at me I will promise equally to be done poking at you and suggest we get in my car before we lose our reservation."

Normally Judy would question how he would get reservations to a dinner almost entirely last minute but Jack seemed to have.. connections, almost the opposite kinds of connections that Nick had. And the first thing she was going to have to stop doing is constantly comparing him to Nick and mentioning Nick's name all the time… on her date.. with Jack. This was going to be a long night wasn't it?

* * *

As expected of Jack the restaurant looked absolutely radiant. And although there were a large multitude of things on her mind preventing her from truly enjoying this date right now, she had to admit the seats, the wine and even just the freaking bread sticks were.. fantastic. In fact of those three things the wine in particular was appealing to her the most right now as she took another somewhat big gulp, causing Jack across from her to giggle.

"I see you're taking a uh, very strong liking to the wine here."

Judy somewhat ungracefully put her wine glass down and cleared her throat before responding.

"Uh yes it really is.. quiet nice heh"

Judy said somewhat failing at keeping a normal or happy tone, Jack luckily not seeming to react to it.

"So I must say I'm honestly surprised we ended up on this date together." Jack said plainly as Judy laughed equally as plainly at his response.

"What just because I'm an officer you thought all I cared about was my job? I do have a life outside of work too." Judy said knowing full well that Jack knew better of her, but she wanted to at least attempt some kind of normal conversation right now. Jack expectedly shook his head at her keeping up a somewhat suave appearance.

"Not that, I just thought you would have asked Nick out way before me."

Judy laughed nervously and took a hold of her wine glass in response.

"Oh come on.. why would you say that?" She took another rather big sip as Jack continued.

"Well you two have known each other much longer then I have, you have quite a history with him.. I always thought you two would surely end up together one day."

Judy looked off lightly to the side for a second trying to hide the sad look that was trying to appear on her face before responding.

"No it's nothing like that really. I mean sure we do you know, almost everything together and god knows If I'd even be here right now if it wasn't for him but.. were just friends is all. I mean come on." Judy started saying in a small cackle and snort.

"A fox and a bunny together? Wouldn't that just be the most ridiculous thing?"

Jack in response didn't seem to have on his usual smile, in fact he had on a rather strange neutral expression she rarely saw on the bunny as he swirled his red wine glass.

"I don't think it's ridiculous… love comes in all forms you know, I never really thought you'd be the type to care about that sort of thing."

Not only did this statement feel like she had just been personally stabbed in the chest considering how she actually felt, she also got a small inkling that she might have somehow personally offended Jack, she didn't know fully herself but she felt the need to apologize to him.

"Jack I'm… I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

Jack actually seemed quite surprised to hear this from Judy and put down his wine glass trying to ease a little bit of the sudden serious tone the date had taken.

"It's alright Judy… you're a bit more perceptive then you seem aren't you?"

Judy's own ears perked a little bit in slight confusion as she rubbed the back of her head just deciding to take the compliment.

"Err.. I guess so.. It was just a, feeling is all."

Jack chuckled in a low tone and put back on a more suave smile. "Intuition maybe? You should rely on it more often if it's that sharp."

Judy put on a bit of her own neutral expression at that response but tried her best playing it off as she took her wine glass yet again.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's that sharp.."

 _If it was I would have already been on a date with Nick instead.._

She thought to herself sipping her glass quickly as Jack seemed to almost study her before taking up the wine glass himself.

"Well then.. how about a cheers to Bunny Borrow huh?"

* * *

Judy now feeling fairly tipsy once again opened the doors to her somewhat empty even if rather nice looking apartment and turned on the living room lights, taking a small gander around before entering and slipping out of her dress. Judy had to admit that as far as the date itself went, it was pretty good to be honest.

Jack was as expected quiet smooth and knew how to get a conversation going even in her state of mind, and there were moments were they legitimately got lost in conversation over bunny borrow and their past. Not to mention even just the food by itself, god she never imagined carrot soup could be so mouthwatering! It was, a really nice time out all things considered.

 _But…_

Judy now in her pajama's sat down at her bed and put her head back up against the wall, dimming down the lights in the room to only a small lamp light. But it wasn't really a true date. It felt like all she was doing was just hanging out with Jack at a nice place together, there was no spark that she felt with Nick, no click that automatically made her magnetized just by being in the presence of him, it was nothing like how a real date should go.

As her body got used to her bed and the high of the "date" earlier came to a close, Judy could slowly but surely feel the gloom truly start to press down on her. The more she thought about it, the more she got the feeling there was only one person in her life that she could hope to experience a real date with, the type of date that would just take your breath away, that excites you like no other experience and makes the blood in your body rush to all your limbs. Much like how it was portrayed in the movies, that type of date was but a fantasy to the bunny. A fantasy that would only ever get indulged in her dreams or in her head, one that she knew no longer had a bearing in the real world.

The more she tried to forget about the events that transpired earlier, or about Nick or the negative thoughts that kept creeping into her head, the harder it became **not** think about them; it was like some sick downward spiral in her own mind that wouldn't stop. She so badly wanted somebody she could just hold and cry with right now, someone that would hug her and tell her everything would be ok.

 _But the someone that could do that is Nick dammit!_

She said suddenly feeling violent and throwing her pillow out into the living room, the feeling now somewhat satisfied in comparison to in the infirmary. But to her dismay now that she had actually done it, it really did absolutely nothing for her.. and immediately her anger subsided back into a spiraling depression as she put her head down and clutched her own arms, tears rapidly starting to form in her eyes.

 _I miss him so badly…_

Judy thought to herself in between a few tears that she decided to quickly subside and wipe away, as badly as her body wanted to just let it all out another part of her thought it was best not to go overboard. Instead Judy ended up taking out her phone.. she couldn't bare not saying something to him right now! She turned on the app and clicked on Nick's name, and with a few seconds of hesitation started to type to him.

"Sorry again for not making it to the movie night tonight, but the dinner went well."

She said hoping to spark some type of conversation. Of course even though he was usually up at this hour, there wasn't really a guarantee he'd be- **Bzzzt!** Judy immediately opened back up her phone.

"No worries, I had a pretty nice dinner with a pal myself anyways."

An almost childish bright smile appeared on Judy's face at his reply, it felt like just for a second their relationship was back to the way it always was. Judy was feeling a little selfish and pushed the conversation a bit further in hopes of a charming reply.

"You miss me~"

She typed trying to sound a little cute and biting her lower lip. Nick replied pretty quickly afterward

"Perhaps in the same way that a guy might miss having an extra pillow to lay on.. speaking of do you mind coming over to my house? I'm missing a few."

Judy rolled her eyes at that one, she realized now that she shouldn't have expected anything but that type of response.

"Tempting buuuuttt I think I'm gonna pass on becoming a pillow, in fact if anything you're a much better pillow then me, way more fluff and surface area!" Judy said deciding to keep the ball rolling.

Though somewhat to Judy's dismay she didn't actually get a joking reply back, perhaps he was feeling a bit sleepy? But in that same instance Judy remembered something! She had completely forgotten that at the end of the dinner Jack said he had wanted to do something with the two of them tomorrow. Initially she honestly just wanted to do something alone with Nick but the more she thought about it, the more she realized she would be a bit of an awkward mess with the her current state of mind.. She took back out her cellphone and started another message.

"I was thinking tomorrow that you me and Jack should all hang out and do something though, as a little make up for tonight."

Nick seemed to reply to this one. "Sure thing carrots sounds fun, you can message me more about it tomorrow."

As Judy read his message she suddenly realized how sleepy she was, relaxing now after everything that went on almost completely paralyzed her body. But even knowing this she still wanted to keep talking to Nick. So giving herself a little compromise she instead decided to just say a last little message to him before going to bed.

"Okay… good night Nick."

She hit send and waited lying on the bed with her phone still turned on, staring at the lite screen in front of her.

"Good night, Fluff."

Ahh there it was.. a good night from Nick, it was such a simple thing but it made her heart flutter even if only for a little while. With these last few words Judy felt content enough to drift into a sleep, closing her eyes she let her dreams take hold of her.


	3. Jack's Perspective

An alarm sounded off in the otherwise silent and dimly lite room, the sun had just begun to creek through an opening in the window and shot a ray of light onto the rabbit's bed. Jack quickly slammed his paw down on the top of the alarm and opened his eyes almost fully awake in the bed, he had a very particular sleeping schedule he followed.

The bunny got up with ease out of his covers and began heading for the shower as per his usual routine. He undressed out of his pajamas and turned on the hot water, relaxing as he started to soap up his fur. And as he was doing so there was only one thought in his mind. _Dumb fox…_ After Jack finished lathering himself up and rinsing off the suds in his fur he stepped out of the shower and started drying off in the mirror with a towel and fur-dryer. _Stupid Bunny…_ With his fur all cleaned up he put on of his many dry cleaned suits and adjusted his tie in the mirror.

Nothing was out of the ordinary for Jack in terms of his look's, decently well-groomed without going overboard and looking snazzy.. but his face showed anything but confidence right now. The thoughts he had gathered since last night were still fresh and racing through his head, what had seemed like a fairly typical day had ended up turning into some strange fiasco of drama without any conflict.

It was days like yesterday that Jack truly appreciated his professionally trained reading skills combined with a bit of wit, because as great as Nick is as a friend if there was one thing he excelled in far too much for his own good, it was hiding his true feelings. Back then when Judy suddenly seemed to reveal her own feelings for the rabbit the one thing Jack noticed more than anything other than her nervousness that in hindsight wasn't so weird, was the way that Nick responded..

At first glance he may have seemed supportive, but if there was one thing Jack was all too familiar with it was the feigning of hostile intent. And although he knew Nick would never really attack him.. underneath that smile Nick was giving Jack all kinds of faint warnings signs and red flags. The occasional flicker in his ears from Judy's words, the small snarl his lips held back behind that wide smile of his.. overly exaggerating his tone of feeling happy, and the way he even hide his fists at the end.

That sly fox was almost a master at hiding what he was thinking but in this case it didn't get past Jack's massive backlog of both experience and training, Nick was practically fuming that day, fuming from Judy's confession to Jack who, at the time, thought they were perhaps legitimate. But regardless of what Jack thought of Judy at the time, it was clear Nick was incredibly unhappy with the events that day, so much so that he practically stormed off afterward.

At the time he was pretty hesitant on accepting Judy's request considering how Nick was reacting, especially sense he felt he was encroaching on what he thought was an inevitable couple.. but even if he had never really felt any particular love for Judy, in the back of his mind he had always at least considered dating her due to their species and position; but it was only on that day that it occurred to him that perhaps they didn't mutually feel the same way.

But it wasn't really that thought that made Jack say yes, if anything it was the lack of knowledge on the context that actually ended up pushing him.. Perhaps it was a bit nosy of Jack, and perhaps not the best decision in hindsight, but he wanted to get down to the bottom of that strange situation and his two partners/friends real relationship with one another. Even if it was one sided on Nick's part he thought maybe talking with Judy he could sort something out, and try to prod what she really thinks of Nick beyond just a friend.

And even more surprising to the rabbit during their little date was just how easy getting information out of Judy really was. It almost wasn't funny how uncomfortable she was about the date that night, Jack contemplated multiple times straight up telling her she clearly wasn't really interested. But regardless he kept his calm and continued poking her with questions, and the way Judy responded might as well have been a full blown confession of her real feelings towards Nick right then and there.

The pieces practically fell into place once Jack gauged her reaction, she had clearly tried using that confession as a desperate attempt to invoke some type of jealousy out of Nick or get his true feelings out in the open. And while he couldn't really say what she did was by any means the right way of going about it, in fact it was straight up rude and not well thought out at all; but he could at least say he understood why she did it considering how hard it can be to get Nick to adamantly express something like that.

 _These two idiots are in love with each other and neither one wants to admit it._

Jack hung his head down and let out a hefty sigh; even worse than this revelation was the fact he was so awkwardly intertwined in this pseudo-love triangle that didn't even really exist. He had the rather sudden idea of maybe getting the two together later today by telling Judy to mention it to Nick, sense he knew if he mentioned it Nick might ignore him, but it wasn't really a coherent plan.. it was times like these that he wished he had more friends than just Judy and Nick themselves.

 _Friends…_ Just then a little idea sparked in Jack's mind. He knew that the two had time off due to the fact they physically went on the mission together, and he had a hunch the two were probably just going to sulk in their rooms until he forced them to do something. And so Jack would be the only one at the ZPD today hopefully giving him enough time to devise something to force them to hang out.

* * *

Jack waited in the lobby of the somewhat empty ZPD building looking at his cell phone, 7pm, around the time he had requested for them to show up in a text earlier. As usual he expected Nick to either show up right on the dot or a few minutes late with some kind of witty excuse, but Jack was surprised not to see Judy showing up early. And just a few seconds after that very thought Nick showed up in some rather casual looking clothing, wearing a small grin on his face but with a few bags under his eyes.

"Hey there bunny #2, where's carrots?" Nick said looking around a little confused.

Jack was going to make a comment about how he looked like the fox had just crawled out of bed but both him and Nick simultaneously got a message in their phone before any conversation started. Having an idea of who it might be they both looked at their phone simultaneously.

"Sorry for bailing last minute! Fru Fru called up with an offer of a night out with some of her other bigger animal friends, we'll hang out at a later time!"

Well that put a damper in his plans.. not that he could fully blame her, she might have last minute felt awkward about seeing Nick right now and might be trying to move on. But that dumb rabbit is doing that without knowing he was trying to actually bring them together!

Nick sighed and casually rubbed the back of his hand. "Well look Jack, as cool as I'd be just hanging out with yah, I think maybe I should-"

"Nick!"

Fangemeyer suddenly shouted out interrupting Nick as him and Jackson both roughly put an arm around the somewhat confused fox with a deep laugh; Mchorn, Anderson, Wolfard joining up behind them with a big smile on their face.

 _Perfect timing!_ Jack thought to himself happily as Mchorn crossed his arms and spoke up to Nick.

"Well well look what we caught here, a sly fox about to make an excuse not to hang out with us again. It's about time we finally caught you, I was beginning to think you'd only ever hang out with Jack or Judy for the rest of your days here after switching out."

All the others laughed as Nick let out a bit of a nervous laughter, taking a moment to correct his composure a bit.

"Well what can I say, I'm just a busy fox is all. Though uh, I can't at all say this was planned you know.."

Mchorn let out a small huff through his curled up lips.

"Course not.. Jack here was the one that brought up the idea, and agreed to buy all of us a round on the house tonight to boot."

Mchorn turned his head and grinned fiercely toward the others as they all let out a few loud and deep hoots. Jack feeling a bit cockier looked at Nick with a smug grin.

"Judy may not be here but everyone else is. Look at it this way, I hung out with Judy yesterday so I think now maybe it's only fair we get some fun, maybe less an officers night out and a, boys night out."

Jack said trying to turn the situation around as the others let out a few more cheers at Jack's words as he studied the fox's reaction, the other officers soon looking at him for a response as well. At first he was clearly a little apprehensive but it seemed the bunny's words started to strike some kind of cord with him as he kept silent. And soon afterward he looked up at Jack with a determined look on his face.

"You know what… yeah, I think it's maybe time I finally went out with more than just my partner."

Nick put back on a more typical smug grin on his face as he looked up at the other officers. "Let's have a boys night out shall we?"

Mchorn gave Nick a bit of a strong and quick hug with a hearty laugh as everyone else laughed along with him.

"Now that's what I like to hear! Come on men let's get out of here!"

* * *

Jack let out a light laugh as he drank another sip of his mixed drink, not a single animal in the group was even bothering with beer right now, and it seemed without Jack even realizing it they had set out on a mission to get completely hammered today. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing.. if anything the rabbit was using it to his own advantage. Jack was being careful to be the one in most control at the bar while also making sure to egg Nick on to keep drinking more than he normally might, his plan switched from getting the two comfortable with each other's to maybe trying to get Nick to talk with him openly afterward.

And the one thing Jack knew mixed with Nick an alcohol was talking, the fox was very careful on not getting too wasted but he seemed very strangely unrestrained today. After only a few hours at the bar everyone ended up huddled around the fox as he blabbered on about some stories and missions we had together with gusto, the alcohol very clearly taking affect after his third drink.

And another set of roarish laughter erupted from the group of officers as Nick finished his punchline to the story, Jack for the most part observing but still chuckling with the rest of the group. Wolfard looked down at Nick with a small red blush on his face from the alcohol.

"Hey Nick you sure you doing alright there pal? You're downing your third drink like the rest of us but you know you're about half our size right?"

Nick sloppily put his drink down and only replied to the wolf with an equally as sloppy smile.

"Hey I know what I'm doin, don't ever tell a fox what he can or can't do, we know our limits."

But just as he said that he turned in his seat slightly and had to suddenly rest his paw on the bar to stop himself from falling off, eliciting a small chuckle from the rest of the force.

"Alright fox lets chill out on the drinks huh, it's just not possible to keep up with us in the same way, even were starting to feel more than tipsy" Fangmeyer said in a happy but somewhat concerned tone.

Nick let out a small scoff in response to the tiger and grabbed his drink.

"Last I checked we had a rabbit on the force that given the right circ… circumstance, could totally take down half you guys, so I don't wanna hear it!"

He took another big gulp of his drink but immediately regretted it as he started coughing some of it up, not paying attention to the fact some of it went down his air tube. Jack smiled and rolled his eyes at bit at his antics, as fun as this was he didn't want Nick to legitimately pass out on him. Jack carefully got up out of his seat and went over toward the fox putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't worry guys I'll take him to my house before he causes any trouble alright, it's a lot closer to here then where Nick is."

Nick at first seemed like he wanted to protest, but when he got up he suddenly realized he had to lean slightly on Jack just to even stand up properly. He quickly adjusted himself with Jack's support before responding.

"Alright… alright I guess, I'm bein to drunk of a fox tonight… mmm but I was having so much fun.."

Jack snickered at his response as he got a better hold of him.

"Hey hey don't worry buddy, we'll have more chances to hang out like this in the future alright? I'll see you guys later."

The officers gave them a bit of a wave goodbye as the two somewhat sloppily started heading for the exit, Wolfward speaking up to them from the bar.

"Take it easy guys, give Nick a good night kiss for me!"

Jack rolled his eyes and simply continued walking out of the bar with Nick, the fox not even seeming to bother with a witty response to him.

* * *

Nick let out a loud sigh as he relaxed on Jack's couch, laying his head back on one of the pillows and relaxing his hands to the side.

"Aaahh I missed this couch.. you always have such good taste in furniture, not even just aesthe…asethetact… looks wise." Nick said haphazardly while pointing a finger up as he corrected himself. Shortly afterward he turned his head around and looked over at Jack in the kitchen who was preparing a glass of something; he looked at the bunny with a drunken smile.

"But you know there's something else your also better than me at taste wise, and that's making good drinks. How's _hick_ how's about you make another drink fer us."

Nick certainly seemed like he was on a drinking binge tonight, and the rabbit could probably guess why... Under normal circumstances Jack would try to calm him down and maybe send him off the bed, but he was determined not to hold this awful situation between him and Judy off for a single day longer then needed, he really hated to see him acting this way. Jack without giving off a single fluctuation in his expression or tone smiled slyly back at Nick.

"Another drink for you? Don't you think you should be getting off to bed you sloshed fox."

Jack quipped in a way that didn't suggest he was pushing the idea on him, causing Nick to let out a small chuckle in response.

"No no way, I don't want to sleep yet I'm having such a good day! Besides if I were to sleep… if I were to sleep.."

Nick's tone started to get a little lower as he ended of his sentence.

"If I were to sleep, all I'd do is start to think and… I'd…"

He trailed off for a second not seeming to want to finish what he was going to say before he very suddenly turned his face back to a happier expression.

"Aaah it's not important, let's just talk and drink and watch a movie together!" Nick shouted almost as if trying to defy his feelings.

Jack still not faltering at his response made an excellent somewhat fluffy mixed drunk for the two and sat down on the coach next to Nick with a smile, holding a drink in both hands. But just as Nick lazily reached out his hand for the drink, Jack swiftly pulled one of his hands away from his reach.

"Hey not so fast slick, if you want this drink you got to do something for me first."

Nick held a somewhat puzzled look on his face as It took a moment for Nick to register what he meant, a drunken smile returning once again with a hint of amusement in his eyes as he understood.

"Alright you sly little bunny you.. what do I gotta do? Do I have to yip like a fox, tell an embarrassing life story?"

However Jack's expression didn't seem to return the favor of Nick's own entertained tone, it had changed to something a bit more neutral and serious as he looked into the fox's eyes.

"Actually, I want you to tell me why you acted the way you did when Judy asked me out yesterday.."

Normally a direct attack on Nick rarely worked, but he was drunk and pretty emotional vulnerable, he'd have no chance of putting on a façade right now; he was like a fortress with all the guards already asleep. And just like the rabbit had thought Nick was completely taken back by this sudden question and could only nervously turn his eyes away from his gaze and let out a weak laugh in response.

"W-what do you mean? I was just trying to be supportive of you two…"

It almost wasn't fair in comparison to some of the heated back and forth conversations they've had in the past.

"Nick, I'm not dumb, you may have thought you cleverly hid what you were thinking that night, but the only one you convinced was Judy. That snarl in your lips.. the intensity you held in your eyes when looking at me that day, the way you practically tried to almost run away from the situation in the end.. I'm an expert at reading these types of responses, back in the old days it was a matter of life and death in being able to detect if someone was faking hostility."

Nick hung his head down and didn't seem to respond right away, prompting the rabbit to simply continue as he lowered his tone down to be a little softer.

"Nick, I had never once seen you act that way before, ever. You were good at feigning it, but the Nick I know would never have that much legitimate anger over something unless it was serious, very serious. And the thing that was making you so enraged that night was Judy's rather sudden confession to me, there's nothing else that it can be. And It doesn't take a genius to connect the two dots to be able to see what that means.."

Nick continued looking down at the floor but was now holding a more contemplative and sad look on his face. Jack could tell that even Nick knew he was unable to hide his feelings oreven fight back in his current state; and so not even bothering at an attempt to do so the fox roughly stuffed both of his paws into his eyes and completely caved in.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to be like that, a-and I didn't want to ruin anything with you and Judy, b-but I-"

Nick's words came out awkward and sloppily between some of his formulating tears as he was somewhat failing at holding himself back from sobbing. Jack without hesitation went closer to the fox and put his arm around him, gently patting his back to try to calm Nick and prevent him from escalating his emotions any further.

"Hey Hey easy there Nick, easy.. it's alright, I'm not mad at you. Take a deep breath ok?"

Nick did as he said and slowly retreated his own paws from his face and laid them down on his lap, taking a few exaggerated deep breathes to stop himself from going overboard as Jack caressed his back. After a few brief moments Nick seemed to have calmed himself down. Jack gently retreated his paw from around the fox and suddenly took off from the counter behind him one of the drinks he had set down, showing it to the fox.

"Here.. how about we sit down and just talk alright, I'm not asking this as the person going out with Judy or as your partner… I'm asking this as your friend, tell me what's going on."

And so the next 30 minutes or so was Nick simply talking to Jack about his own feelings, some of their history together, but mostly the events Nick himself had gone through yesterday all the way from the press conference to meeting Jack at the ZPD today. Nick at this point wasn't drinking too much despite having asked for it earlier, he was only taking a few sips here and there and holding onto the glass as a bit of a psychological distraction. For the most part the talk had sobered him up with the exception of a strong buzz still going through his head.

"And so… here I am I guess, being an idiot, drinking too much.. and now telling all these pent up feelings I have to both my friend and the person Judy is dating instead… I guess I'm just not good at this whole looking introspection stuff; I usually specifically avoid looking into myself honestly."

Nick let out a deep sigh as he had mentioned for the most part all there was to say, looking down at his glass somewhat dejectingly.

"If only I had even known about my feelings sooner, but I wonder if that would have really made a difference anyways.."

Jack was for the most part silent, listening and contemplating all the things the fox had said to him, as well as thinking of what his next move should be. He was originally considering just straight up telling him Judy made an incredibly bad decision and just made that whole façade up to get Nick jealous.. but the more he thought about it the more it seemed like a terrible idea to just suddenly reveal. The last thing Jack wanted was that dumb decision from Judy actually ending up being a buffer that prevents their relationship from working.

Nick is feeling far from okay about this whole situation and would probably act more on his emotions then his usual rational, if he responded in more anger instead of relief without Judy realizing.. no, it was too risky, assuming Nick actually even believed him. In the end Jack decided it was something Judy and him would need to talk out in private, maybe once the two are actually together and this mess has settled down. So instead he thought of a better way to bring them in-sync without at least fully lying about it, Jack would tell Nick for the most part what happened.

"Nick… there's something you need to know I think, about the date I had with Judy."

Nick looked over at Jack curiously as the bunny continued.

"I know what she had said earlier before our actual date, but I had to admit I was a little skeptical myself. It's not as if I disbelieved anything she said but, if were being honest, I'm not exactly madly in love with her or anything of the sort. And as we went out I kind of got the same vibe from her, I think we are both naturally interested in one another due to our position and well species.. but she seemed like she was just sort of testing the waters, not really taking it all that seriously or as much of a date."

Nick took a moment to contemplate what Jack had said, but for the most part didn't seem to impressed by it as he leaned himself back in the couch.

"I see.. so she isn't truly that interested… but, that doesn't mean she's even remotely interested In me either.." Nick said almost coldly as he took another sip of his drink.

Jack looked over at Nick neutrally and took a pause to think carefully on his next words, before he eventually set down his own drink that he hadn't really touched. He took another moment to compose himself before he looked away from Nick almost wistfully.

"You know, I used to have someone I loved too… and it wasn't a rabbit, it was a vixen."

As Jack thought that got a good ear perk out of Nick, who quickly turned his head over to him in curiosity.

"A… vixen?" Jack nodded with a sad grin on his face.

"She was the most gorgeous women I ever saw, it wasn't just her looks that got me awestruck though, but her personality too; sophisticated yet so down to earth and fun. But.. when I finally revealed my thoughts to her that I had been hiding for so long, she rejected me and said she simply wasn't interested in me."

Nick frowned a bit at Jack's statement, seeming to understand that he was opening up to him but at the same time not exactly feeling very motivated by what he was saying.

"Just wait a second I'm not done." Jack quickly said detecting his thoughts.

"When I first revealed my feelings only to get rejected I was heartbroken, moping about and barley able to get out of my bed for a few days. But after a while.. I felt another surge of motivation. I thought to myself that I could maybe prove to her I was being serious about this, that even though I'm a bunny and she feels uncertain, that I truly legitimately loved her and that she should give me a chance. And so afterward I did all kinds of silly things to confess to her, took her out to weird but fun places, spent large amounts of money on reserved date spots, spent very little money on even just a mini golf course night out. But by the end of it all, I learned with certainty that she just simply didn't love me the same way I did for her…"

Nick at this point seemed to look even more dejected, wearing an almost angry frown on his face as he looked over at Jack.

"And uhm… how is this in any way supposed to help me…"

Nick said in frustrated sarcasm as Jack took what he said fairly seriously.

"Nick… you were the one that told me you didn't even fully realize you loved Judy until she mentioned wanting to go out with me. Have you at any point tried going out with her on a legitimate date? Have you at any point even put effort into showing you love her."

Nick was taken a bit back by that Jack's statement, his expression now turning somewhat neutral and contemplative.

"Uhm well.. no not really. I.. I never really thought to-"

"Then how the hell can you even know if she loves you are not!?" Jack shouted out to him almost in the way you might tell off a child.

Nick's eyes went wide in realization as he made the connection to Jack's story and what he had just said. Jack could read people faces but he wasn't a mind reader, all he could see was a flood of different thoughts and emotions breaking itself open in the fox's head. And Nick seeming to suddenly feel a surge of energy practically jumped out of his seat.

"I-I have to call Jud!-"

But as he did so he forgot his body was still fairly drunk despite feeling a bit more sobered up and fell right back down on the couch unable to keep up his balance. Jack quickly went up to Nick and grabbed a hold of his arms trying not to laugh, even though he couldn't help but smirk.

"Hey easy there bud, you may not feel like it but you're still pretty wasted right now. Besides Judy went out drinking with friends today too so I'm willing to bet she's either equally as drunk or already passed out. I know your probably feeling all excited right now but I think you need some time to rest, gather your thoughts, and think about what you want to do.. alright?"

Nick calming himself down took a moment to breath and closed his eyes.

"Yeah… Yeah your right."

Without saying anything else Jack helped the fox up to his feet before Nick looked at him with a small smile on his face; and even though it was just a little grin, Jack could tell it was the only genuine one he put on today.

"Thanks Jack…. I, really don't know what I'd do without you." He said in a somewhat low but appreciative tone as Jack simply smiled back to him.

"Don't mention it.. let's just get you to bed."


	4. True Feelings

The fox let out an audible groan as he felt his consciousness return to him that morning. A few joints in his arms and legs felt sore, his neck felt a little stiff from passing out on the bed at an awkward angle, and worst of all was the throbbing pain in his head. Nick opened his eyes and lifted his body up in an attempt to slowly but surely wake himself up. His first reaction in this kind of situation was to always start by rubbing his head and to get a bearing on where he was. And as he looked around he first noticed that the furniture was different from his own place and was, in fact, Jack's guest room; not exactly an unfamiliar scene for the fox really.

But in that instance a cord struck in Nick's head, the events that had transpired last night began to finally run through the fox's head almost in an instant. And if there was one thing Nick knew about himself at this point, for better or for worse, it was being able to remember what happened the next morning no matter how drunk he got. And to be honest, he wasn't too sure if remembering was a good or bad thing right now.

You would think he might be happy at learning the news of last night compared to what he was originally thinking.. but he was still uneasy. Nothing said it guaranteed Judy truly liked him in that way, it just meant he had a chance. And after what Jack said to him he was damn sure going to take that chance… but he was still nervous. Just the idea of opening up to Judy, saying his real thoughts without certainty to her reaction like he once was before this whole dating fiasco.. It made him anxious just thinking about it.

He already had enough trouble opening up to Judy about his past but this was another level. Nick was completely unfamiliar with the concept of love after all, and he knew it was by far the most vulnerable thing to open up about. And even worse was the fact that it was so damn hard to keep under control too, no wonder he always kept his heart closed off for so long… He couldn't imagine wanting to deal with something this volatile when he was younger and on the streets. Nick let out a deep sigh and started to calm himself.

 _Come on Nick.. this whole looking inward stuff doesn't suit you, and it's just going to make you feel worse right now. What you need to do is bring the old Nick back._

Still feeling groggy Nick got off from the bed and started walking over to the bathroom, looking at his somewhat mangled looking fur and droopy eyes. He quickly took one of the brushes on the counter and gave himself a quick little groom even though what he really needed was a shower. Looking at least somewhat manageable the fox put on a somewhat forced sly grin in the mirror.

"Alright slick here is what you're going to do, you aren't going to be like one of those high school friends of yours that dumped their feelings on a girl only to get promptly rejected and sulk about it for a week. No no Nick, you're much more smoother than that, you're in control and you're going to take it slow. Maybe deep down.. she does have some feelings for you, maybe she's unsure of them, maybe she's never even considered you up to this point.. but either way."

Nick straightened up more of the fur on his face with his paws before giving himself a wider smile.

"You're going to show that rabbit why she should have. You're going to clean yourself up, grab as much money as you can, and show officer fluffs the best damn time of her life today. It doesn't matter how much you spend or what you need to do to get it done, you're going to be the most courteous and caring fox there ever was. And by the end of the day today, there'll be no way she won't be able to give you at the very least give you a chance."

Suddenly Nick could hear clapping come from behind him, he turned his head quickly to see jack clasping his paws together with a large grin on his face.

"That was quiet a nice little speech, I'd have to say you got a good plan there too. But you sure you can really keep your emotions in check like that?"

Nick turned his body around and crossed his arms at Jack. "If I can manage to infiltrate a drug deal in a dress, I think I can manage keeping my feelings in check for a day. Besides you're the one that spurred me on for doing this you know."

Jack snickered a little in response and turned his expression to something a little friendlier while keeping his sly smile on.

"That is true, hard to say if my own situation would have gone better if I showed her an amazing time out before revealing my own feelings that time.. I did it in reverse order. In a way I almost couldn't help it, I know you're quiet good at keeping yourself in check so if you think you can do it go for it, but it won't be easy you know."

Nick turned around and once again looked at himself in the mirror. "The things you truly want in life are never easy bunny, and getting the bunny that I want is no exception."

Jack walked up behind nick and put a paw on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine Nick.. for now, how's about you get in the shower and get dressed though, we can talk more about it over some breakfast."

* * *

Judy's foot tapped in slight impatience as her fluffy tail simultaneously wagged back in forth in excitement as she waited for Nick. She was outside of a fair that had been in Zootopia for a few days now and Nick almost out of nowhere sent her a text this morning asking her if she wanted to go.

"Hey carrots, I know this is last minute but I figured sense we both still have off and we both had our own little personal time with Jack that it was time we did something, just the two of us. I remembered that this week was the annual Zootopia city fair and I'm guessing my little bun from the boondocks has never been to one, so I was thinking if you wanted too we can just spend the whole day hanging out there together."

Naturally Judy Immediately jumped at the opportunity to be able to go, not only has she always wanted to see what a fair was like having only seen them in movies, but it would be just a day alone with the two of them! She had been sort of avoidant of him these last few days, but after a day of sulking, a night of awkwardly drinking far too much for her own good and a nighttime of passing out on the floor of her apartment, she thought it might be best to move on.

It had only taken a few days for Judy to already get sick of staying depressed anyways, it didn't fit her character. Once she saw the text she within seconds got herself up, showered, dressed nicely, and forced herself to say yes to meet up with Nick.

 _There's nothing wrong with being just friends Judy. You can't just mope around in your room all day avoiding your best friend, if you do that to long he may even start to think he did something even though it's just you being a dumb bunny. Sure things could be in a.. much better situation then they are right now, and maybe it would have been better to have just said your feelings early on and get promptly rejected afterward…_

Judy thought about that last statement and winced for a moment.

 _Actually.. I don't think that would be any better… I feel like I'd maybe feel even worse. Ok but that's beside the point Judy! You are going to go to this fair, have an amazing time with your best_ _ **friend**_ _and show him that nothing has changed between the two of you! Sure maybe you can't kiss those wide devilish fox lips of his… but, you can at least hug him!_

Judy having partially failed at her own inner pep talk looked at her phone again as she waited outside the fair, only 3 minutes passed. She let out an audible frustrated groan at her lack of patience.

"Getting frustrated already carrots?"

Judy's ears perked as she turned her head around, and there she saw Nick sporting a surprisingly tasteful sweater and Jeans that suited the slightly colder weather, he was well groomed and well… everything.

"Nick! aah.. wow, you look… well dressed and… really good for once." Judy said with a hint of sarcasm at the end of her statement as Nick only grinned.

"Well I got a little help with some clothes this time around from a friend, besides it's a bit too cold for my trademark tie and shirt."

Judy raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean that tacky tie and 50% off thrift store t-shirt?"

Nick responded by looking at Judy with faked astonishment. "Carrots I would never get something that cheap! It was **at least** 25% off."

Judy rolled her eyes and walked up closer to Nick with a wide smile on.

"You know maybe we can spend the latter half of the day shopping and showing you what having real clothing is like, and maybe we should bring however put those clothes on you cause they clearly have actual taste."

Nick snickered at Judy's comment and stuffed his paws in his pockets.

"I guess you bunnies just have good taste in clothing in general, unlike us cheap foxes. But as fun as your offer sounds, trust me when I say we won't be having enough time to shop while we're here."

She looked up at Nick with slight confusion. "Wadda mean? It's only about 1pm and the fair is open tell midnight right?"

"When I said we won't have enough time I meant it fluff, I think you underestimate the size of the Zootopia fair, hope you have sturdy feet."

And once again that sly fox of hers was right, as always. She figured the big wide entrance she saw with over a dozen rides and little side games would have just been about half the park, but how oh so wrong she was. This thing stretched for literal miles on end.. they closed down entire sections of the city purely for setting up this crazy elaborate fair. The amount of varying kinds of animals walking around was almost as claustrophobic as the city center itself; and the amount of things to do and see and buy was.. well almost mind numbing.

But it was for all of those reasons that Judy was feeling ecstatic about being able to be in the fair right now. Nick practically knew almost everything there was to know about the fair having apparently gone quite a few times in his life. Nick always made sure to give Judy enough time to enjoy all the little side games she was interested in, but at the same time it still always felt like they are in a rush for the next thing.. there really wasn't enough time for it all.

 **Bang!**

The last cardboard bunny behind the booth was shot with precision and right on the mark as the somewhat stout tiger behind said booth looked at Judy in astonishment. In front of him the tiger saw a rabbit with big wide eyes, elongated perky ears, and an adorable little smile on; completely juxtaposing the hefty rifle she was holding that was practically over half her size.

"Wow you… got all of them… even some of the bigger animals couldn't get that perfect of a score, let alone a cu-"

"Do NOT call me cute!" Judy shouted out in anger at almost just hearing the c word.

In context of Judy holding a rifle and the feat she had just accomplished the Tiger had actually gotten somewhat scared from her sudden outburst and backed away a little. "Woah o-okay okay! I'll just get you your prize.."

Judy smugly smiled up at Nick beside her who only seemed to also be smiling in amusement at the event transpiring before him.

"Told you I could get them all perfectly!" Judy said with a confident voice.

"Indeed you did sharp shooter Hopps, aannndd while you were doing that I already bought you another reward."

Nick handed Judy a small cup filled with some type of cloudy brown drink, Judy taking it and looking at it curiously as Nick spoke up again.

"It's called milk tea, take a sip."

Judy raised her eyebrow at Nick. "Uhm milk.. but.. isn't that-"

"Carrots animals have eaten much weirder things, plus you're the one that always says-"

"-Try everything" "Try everything"

"Yeah alright Nick, I get it." Judy said overlapping Nick's statement before taking a very small cautious sip, her ears instantly perking as the flavor hit her tongue.

"Oh my gosh, this is really good!"

Judy right afterward took a much bigger sip as Nick watched with a satisfied smile.

"Thought you might like it, but you don't have to finish it if you want.. there's lots of different drinks and foods left to try you know, animals of all shapes and sizes have everything out and available for anyone that wants to eat it here, unlike in some spots of the city."

Judy looked down at her cup for a second before turning her head back up. "I know you're the one showing me all this but you should let me buy something for you too you know. I-"

"No can do carrots, I'll be the one buying everything today. I've been to the fair and you haven't, so it's up to me to show you a good time here."

Judy gave Nick a slightly annoyed expression not wanting to accept his generosity. "You sure you even have enough money to just keep buying me everything… I mean what if I want something really expensive?"

"Then I'll get it for you anyways, the rule I have is that you aren't allowed to spend a single dime while I'm here, got it." Nick said with a toothy grin.

Judy pouted. "Hey come on that isn't fair! I should get a saying in wither I even want you to buy me all these things."

"First of all fluff it's not fair, it's THE fair. And secondly life isn't fair anyways."

Nick leaned down on his knees at eye level with Judy. "Sorry carrots, but I'm the leader of this expedition and what I say goes. Besides.. just consider it another gift from me for the bunny that changed my life."

But Judy didn't respond right away to what Nick said. As the two were at eye level a small awkward silence suddenly permeated between them, Nick's smug expression changing lightly at the end of it before he suddenly stood back up and looked away. Judy herself snapped out of her momentary bewitchment she suddenly felt looking into Nick's eyes and also looked away, composing herself.

"Well fine.. if you're going to be that stubborn, let's just continue on shall we?" Judy attempted to say nonchalantly.

Nick's smile soon returned to his face. "You're the boss."

And right afterward Nick started to walk off again as Judy somewhat silently followed behind him while trying to hold a neutral expression.

Everything Nick has been doing with her today had really been amazing. Buying her so many things.. showing her such a great time, the strange connection the two of them share when they hang out that isn't comparable with anything else, and that silver tongue of his that occasionally managed to make Judy's heart thump; she felt like right now she should be the happiest bunny in the world to even just have someone that great as a friend and partner.

And yet.. just that small moment of closeness that lasted only at best a few seconds, was enough to put a damper on her logic. In that instance the only thought that came to her mind wasn't to say thank you or act a little embarrassed.. all she wanted to do was jump at him and kiss that sweet fox of hers with all her might. She wanted to show her affection in a way that just being friends couldn't do, she wanted something beyond just a work partner. And Judy being the type to usually just go out and act on her interests had a very hard time dealing with the fact that no matter how bad she wanted it.. she couldn't.

A part of what she had feared in the back of her mind from seeing Nick again was rearing its ugly head in the window. Her love for him didn't feel like something she could just casually shake off and move on from. They hang out with each other almost constantly, do almost everything with one another, work together, and even sleep over at each other's houses. These feelings she gets when they do these things together, these urges.. they keep coming up even when she knows can't act on them, her heart wants something more even though she can't get it. She wasn't sure if she could handle just simply being his friend at this rate…

"Yah doing alright back there carrots?"

Judy almost without hesitation looked up at Nick with a happy smile. "Ah yeah I'm okay, sorry just got a little lost in thought. But man is it's getting pretty cold huh?" Judy said trying to turn the subject around.

"Well that is why I'm wearing a sweater, maybe I should get you a scarf, I'm sure they have a few places selling them around here."

Judy wasn't too great at hiding her emotions, but for what she lacked in control she made up with her determination. Even though it was difficult, she was refusing to let her feelings get the better of her right now, she was going to spend the day with Nick, as a friend, and like it even if it killed her.

* * *

Indeed just as that damned rabbit friend of his predicted, it was surprisingly difficult hiding your feelings in a scenario like this. Nick had faked emotions, hid his true intentions, and hustled his way out of some of the most ridiculous situations in the past; all the way from simple pawpsicles to pretending to be a vixen. Yet sometimes, when the two of them would get just a little too close to one another.. or when Judy would have a certain look to her, even when she wasn't paying attention, Nick felt a barley controllable urge to just go up and hold her, or touch her.. sometimes even thoughts of kissing her.

Nick had gone on more dates he can count on his paws, yet not a single one had anywhere close to this kind of emotion or feeling.. it was certainly much harder than keeping your baser instincts in check. Initially Nick had been worrying he was being too obvious because of how he was reacting but.. a different problem had surfaced.

For someone like Judy it was surprisingly subtle, but he could tell something was up with her. For hours on end things would be going great, Nick would buy her a sample of some food, they would end up going to one of the side games and either Judy would play or they would compete, they sat by the pier together, they went on multiple rides together…

Yet Nick couldn't help but notice a strange glazed look in her eye, sometimes she wasn't really there or paying attention… Sometimes he would think he said something slick and maybe even a bit romantic but she'd never respond like he thought.

A part of him hoped for some kind of cute embarrassed reaction or maybe even a little blush from the bunny, but instead she would brush off what he said or change subjects. He always did have a little bit of a hopeless romantic side to him that he wished he could indulge in, but he never quiet did sense he knew it wasn't very realistic. And if anything Judy's reactions were just more proof of that.

Did something dramatic happen between Judy and Jack that he didn't tell the fox about? Did something important come up in her life? It wasn't very like her to hide it, or at least for this long. He couldn't pin point what it was either.. which for a fox like him that's bet his life on reading animals, that usually meant he was missing a piece of information, something he didn't know about.

And as the day went further on, it seemed like the situation became worse.. and his own feelings also became even harder to hold back, if this was really how he was going to feel around her from now on, he was starting to worry if just being friends would be viable.. But he very quickly purged the thought from his mind, now was hardly the time to be thinking about that.

Nick looked over to his left at Judy who seemed to be staring off at a few night lights; the lighting was slightly off the beaten path they were on. And even though it seemed like she was enjoying the view … that glazed look was back in her eye again, a look of un-happiness.

"….Hopps?"

Judy turned her head over to Nick suddenly wearing a smile on her face. "Yeah?"

But as she spoke her smile disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Nick was in turn giving her a concerned look while holding a frown on his face.

"Why won't you tell me what's been going on with you?"

Nick said softly as Judy tried forcing herself to smile again with an equally forced laugh.

"Like I said I'm just-"

"Judy!"

Nick shouted interrupting and surprising Judy, only on a few occasions had Nick ever called her by her first name, and it was always when it was something serious.

"You've made the same excuse the whole day… I can tell that you've just been hiding it the whole time, and it's not like you to act this way.. "

Nick went up closer to her and gently grabbed Judy's paws with his own, eliciting a slightly sad frown from the bunny that matched Nick's.

"We've only known each other for a short time… but I've always thought we could talk with each other about everything, I took you out here to show you a great time today.. and I don't like seeing you this way."

A small part of Nick almost wanted to crack a halfhearted joke to diffuse how unusually serious he was acting, but he quickly pushed the thoughts aside.. he had been keeping his feelings at bay for the entire day now, and seeing Judy so constantly unhappy was just turning what should have been a great time out for the two into a sour one; he was sick of hiding.

But unfortunately Judy only turned her gaze away from Nick and swiped her own paws away, still holding back her thoughts. "I can't Nick… I.. I really can't talk to you about it."

Nick clenched his fist lightly as he felt a little frustration in him swell. "Why can't you? What is it that could possibly be going on that you can't tell me? Are you worried that I would judge you? That it would somehow be a burden on me? You know I would never hurt you or-"

"Things aren't that simple Nick!"

Judy shouted back somewhat surprising the fox, Judy herself also seeming to become a bit emotional.

"There are some things that I… I can't say! Because… because….." Judy paused for a moment clenching her own fist briefly before swiftly turning herself around. "I'm sorry… I've just been ruining this whole day today haven't I…."

Judy paused for another moment as she kept her gaze fixed sternly away from the fox. "..Maybe it would be better if I just, left."

Nick couldn't believe this, how did things even end up like this? Judy had been acting weird all day long and the two hadn't even hung out sense she asked Jack out… Did something happen between them that Jack didn't tell him? Jack said she didn't have any supposed feelings for him, and Nick didn't see him as a the type to lie.. but there's some piece of info her he's still missing, and he doesn't know what it is.

 _Is that it? Did it really have something to do with Jack all along.. was he just saying that to placate me? Or does Judy hold some interest in him despite what Jack thinks? Am I the only real one being kept out of the loop here!?_

Nick's mind started to get cloudy with emotions and illogical thoughts as he for one of the first times in a while felt like he wasn't in control of them. He felt so damn frustrated.. was the day in vain from the very beginning? When did her trust for him start to wane away.. had the two of them started to become distant without Nick having even realized It. Nick's thoughts only continued to spiral downward as he failed to grasp the reasoning to Judy's actions.

"So then that's it? You're just going to just walk off like that and pretend none of this happened? Who else can you talk about it if not me! Are you just going to go off and tell Jack all about it instead!? Is he really that much more important to you all of the sudden!"

Nick yelled out as Judy reacted with a slight twitch, now seemingly a little angrier herself. She quickly turned around to yell out something back to him but was taken back in surprise by what she saw.

"That's what this whole thing is about isn't it, it just has to do with Jack! Am I just completely out of the loop now, what happened to just the two of us huh!? "

Nick now wasn't just looking angry, without him even knowing it his own anger was slowly beginning to wane off. His face was becoming slightly softer as he yelled out, his eyes were becoming wet and his voice more desperate. In turn Judy's own face had contorted to one more of shock and sadness.

"We.. we do everything together, anytime we have a thought we talk about it with each other almost without hesitation! We eat out together, we watch movies together, we work together.. who the hell in your life is closer to you then I am! But yet…."

Nick clenched his fist again momentarily and looked away, scrunching up his face sadly.

 _Come on Nick… get ahold of yourself, don't let her see you like this… don't let her know like this._

But Nick promptly ignored his own rational thoughts and turned his slightly swollen eyes right back to Judy's own as he pointed at Judy.

"But yet you asked Jack out of all people that day! Did you ever think of asking me out!? The fox that held you when you felt lonely that night a month ago, the fox that helped you out on your first ever case when you knew nobody else in the city would!? The fox that changed his entire life around just so he could get the chance to be with you!?"

Judy's expression turned to one of almost slight horror as Nick suddenly revealed his thoughts to her, the fox only seeming to get worse as tears began to form in his eyes, his voice becoming almost raspy.

"Is that it? Is it just because I'm a fox and he's a rabbit!? Despite how open you've been with me.. despite how affectionate you've been, have you not ever once truly thought of me as more than just a friend!? Have you never considered!-…."

But as Nick, tears streaming down his face was about to finish his sentence, he held his tongue and body in place as his mind finally registered Judy's face. Judy looked like she was almost staring at some kind of horrible monster; she had her own tears streaming down her face and an almost frozen shocked expression.

And finally part of his rational mind came to the fore front as he realized what he had just done, and what he had just said. His face almost in an instant softened to one of guilt and shame at himself as he quickly turned himself around to look away from Judy, feeling unable to face her.

Not only had he revealed his feelings at the absolute worst possible time, and not only had he shown a side of himself he had never wanted Judy to see, but worst of all.. he had hurt her and made her cry. He had completely and utterly screwed up in the worst way possible. And In that same instant, Nick felt a sudden feeling of resignation at his fate and their relationship, he thought that this was it.. things wouldn't ever be the same again after this. That after this they would-

"Nick!"

Judy suddenly shouted interrupting the fox's thoughts as she practically almost tackled him with a hug from behind, her voice sounding almost as bad as Nick's was earlier.

"Why!? Why haven't you told me any of this!? You were the one telling me we talk about everything together…. But you… this whole time…"

Nick could tell just from the sound of her voice that she had even started sobbing a little just as Nick had finally stopped his own. Nick wasn't too sure what would happen after this, but at this point it was already all out on the table, there was no point in keeping anything a secret.

"Because… I didn't even realize how much I loved you until you asked Jack out…" Nick could feel a strange movement from the bunny behind him as her sobs seemed to have mostly halted from his statement.

"Before.. I think I was almost subconsciously keeping those kinds of thoughts out of my mind. I always went out of my way to stop myself from thinking about my feelings or my emotions, it became a habit really. I had never dealt with any sort of feeling even close to love before, I wasn't familiar with it.. and perhaps a part of me didn't even want it, I had seen what it did; it made people weak, something I couldn't afford to be on the streets. But that day with Jack.. when I thought maybe my interest in you was just as a fling or a casual interest, when you had asked him out instead of me.. I was so damn angry.."

Nick without even realizing it clenched one of his paws into a fist for a moment before releasing it again and hanging his head low.

"It was only later that day that I found out why I acted that way. I had to search within myself to find the answer, something I honestly didn't really start doing until I met you and became a police officer. And the answer I found.. was that I didn't just have some small interest in you, I was madly in love with you…"

Nick paused for a brief moment to let out a deep and relaxing sigh before continuing, trying not to get to emotional again, and only partially succeeding as his voice cracked slightly.

"But.. I… I can understand if you don't feel the same. In the end, wither you love Jack or not, you asked him out and.. not me. I.. I can't say I want to just be friends with you but.. I also can't bear the thought of not seeing you either. So.. maybe if we-"

Suddenly Nick felt his body almost violently turned around by what could only be Judy. And before the fox could even register exactly what was happening, Judy without hesitation grabbed the scruff of Nick's collar and roughly pulled him down into a kiss while she pushed back the tears in her eyes.

And it wasn't just a light kiss, Judy was going all in. Nick for almost half of it was just standing there completely dumbfounded by what was even going on, it was so completely out of nowhere. But eventually his scrambled mind succumbed to his instinct and before he knew it his eyes started rolling up in his head as they closed and he started kissing Judy back.

And fairly soon afterward Judy roughly ended the kiss while still holding onto Nick's collar as she started sobbing uncontrollably. Nick in response looked back at Judy in confusion as well as concern.

"J-Judy what…. What are-"

"I lied to you Nick.."

Judy barley managed to say between her crying and sniffling

"Not only have I been a stupid bunny, but I've been an awful awful friend to you Nick. I.. I lied about wanting to go out with Jack.I.. I've been in love with you ever sense you graduated from the academy and we had that sleep over the same day! A-And sense then I've so badly wanted to tell you but, but It seemed like you didn't even have any remote interest in me.. a-and I was waiting for the right time, and I was so desperate for your attention I just, I made a horrible mistake and tried to make you jealous…"

Judy's voice only started to become more and more unstable as she continued.

"A-And I just ended up hurting you, and making you go through all of this just because of my selfishness.. and I used Jack… and I'm a horrible..horrible friend… a-and I don't deserve anything you've done for me today, or even you liking someone like me… and... and if you don't even want to look at me ever again after today… a-and if you want to leave from being my partner.. I-I understand…. and….. and…. I'm so sorry.."

Judy ended her sentence with a cracked voice as the sobbing once again completely took over the bunny.

And as Nick processed this sudden influx of information Judy had barley even managed to say through all her tears, he was also trying to even comprehend what he should be feeling right nw. Shocked at what she did? Furious at lying to him and using Jack? Disappointment in her, relief in fact she likes him back, sympathetic at what she was going through?

There were so many thoughts and emotions trying to clash with one another that all Nick felt right now was.. indifference, like his feelings had completely crashed into one another just leaving all of them broken. But.. even if he didn't understand quiet what he was feeling right now, there was still one thing he did know. He knew that no matter what kind of insanity or mess life would try to throw at him, there was still one thing he could truly say he couldn't ever imagine living without.

Nick slowly squatted himself down so that Judy wouldn't have to keep a vice grip on his sweater. He softly looked face to face at the crying bunny whose eyes were still closed. He carefully put his paw on Judy's cheek as the rabbit seemed to notice and opened her eyes, still sniffling through her tears. And as their gaze met, Nick began to speak while closing the gap between them.

"Be quiet…"

Was all the fox said to Judy before he placed the front part of his muzzle around Judy's much smaller mouth and started to kiss her slowly yet passionately. Judy didn't even seem to hesitate in reacting as she almost immediately reciprocated and even put one of her paws behind Nick's head to keep the two together in place.

Even though Nick's tongue was significantly longer then Judy's, he still managed to be able to subdue it in the heat of the moment and allow for Judy to swerve and dance around with her own tongue. Whimpers and pants occasionally escaped the two as their lips would only part for an occasional inhale of breathe as the two almost fought with each other in how passionate they could be.

Nick and Judy couldn't say exactly how long they were kissing with each other that day, or even how many people may have been watching their little spectacle off in the sidelines; but they could also care less about the answer. The only thing they cared about right now was each other, for their kiss was more than just a sign of affection, it was both a confession of love that words would only mince and a release of all their own pent up emotions and feelings they kept secret from one another all the way up to this moment.

In fact the two only stopped the kiss due to their jaws actually started to ache from how intense their make out session was. In unison the two retracted their lips before gazing almost greedily into one another's eyes. And what both of them could see in there, behind any other confused mix of emotions and thoughts, was a genuine love for the other one.

The two now smiling happily at one another and keeping the silence lightly hugged each other, Judy taking the time to enjoythe warmth of the larger fox as Nick equally enjoyed the gentle feel of the bunny against his chest. And after a few minutes Judy was the one that finally broke the silence.

"…..Hey, Nick."

Judy said in a rather casual tone.

"…..Judy."

Nick replied back equally as plainly before Judy partially let go of their hug and looked up at Nick.

"…Are… we the dumbest couple in all of Zootopia?"

Nick smiled warmly down at Judy. "We sure are bunny, we sure are."

Judy looked down from Nick for a moment with a light frown on her face. "I… I think I might be the dumber of us though. Are.. you really okay with wh-"

Nick put one of his fingers up against Judy's lips shushing her. "None of that matters to me anymore… logistics, semantics, reasoning… that kiss was the only real answer I needed. And while you might be a dumb bunny… all I want is for you to be my dumb bunny."

Judy looked up at Nick with wide eyes and began to feel tears form in them once again as she spoke up. "N-Nick I-"

But the fox immediately interrupted the moment by pointing a finger directly at her face, which scrunched up almost instinctively. "However **you** need to apologize to Jack for what you did.. and unlike this stupidly in love fox that is willing to look past it, Jack may not be as forgiving."

Judy let out a small sigh in response. "Right… right. God I really can't believe I even thought that was a good idea.. And I even pretended like I wanted to cancel movie night!"

Nick put back on a slightly smug smile as he continued looking down at Judy lovingly.

"If there is one thing I now finally understand, it's that the statement love can make you do stupid things is way truer than it has any right deserving to be. Never once in my life could I remember feeling that completely out of control with my emotions, and it's all thanks to you fluff."

Judy giggled a little at his reply as she pressed her head up lightly against Nick's chest, wagging her tail a little faster.

"So a fluffy little bunny managed to break the thick impenetrable wall that is Nick Wilde's heart?

"Well what can I say? You bunnies are so good at hopping that you can just jump over any wall you see, doesn't matter how thick it is. No wonder it's in your last name."

Judy in response put one of her digits against the fox's chest and very slowly pushed it down through his sweater and fur. "You know… that's not the only thing bunnies are good at…"

Nick still keeping on his sly smile cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you proposing to me? Cause I think we should date a little longer than 10 minutes before we take that kind of step."

Judy's face went a little red as a smile creeped on her face, with just a tinge of embarrassment. "Well.. that wasn't the kind of knot I was thinking of tying.."

Nick looked down at her with blushed shock as his sly face melted away, gulping at her response. "A-Are you being serious?"

Judy slowly went up toward Nick's ear and spoke in a seductive voice. "Why don't you come over to my place and find out… Nicholas Wilde."

Suddenly interrupting the mood both of them heard a buzzing going off on their cellphones simultaneously. Thinking it might be from the chief they checked their phone only to see it was a message from Jack. But it wasn't just a message.. it was a picture too, a picture of the two very passionately making out with one another.

"W-Wha!"

"H-How did he!"

The two exclaimed at the same time before reading the message below the picture.

"You guys really do make a cute couple~ Hope things work out between you two, both in and out of the bedroom!"

Judy angrily clutched her phone. "H-He was spying on us the whole time, and even has a picture! Okay he can forget getting any apology from me, that little-"

Suddenly Nick started to sniff the air around him interrupting Judy's angry comment as she looked curiously at him.

"Ni-" Nick quickly put up a finger in the air indicating for her not to talk. He started sniffing around a little more until he suddenly stopped, looking at a bush not too far from them. Taking up a stance on all fours he suddenly lunged right into the bush.

A few seconds of rustling later Nick suddenly stood up straight holding a slightly nervous looking jack in his hand. "Uhh.. h-hey Nick, and Judy, didn't think you'd.. actually find me."

Nick walked up closer to Judy and plopped Jack down on the ground wearing a smug smile. "I can recognize that perfume anywhere, you don't use it on missions, but you wear it when you go out sometimes.. it is quiet nice smelling though."

Judy crossed her arms tapping her foot angrily at Jack as he got up off the floor wearing a guilty smile. "Look I just.. was hoping to see things go good between you two and uh.. thought it might be cute to take a picture."

Nick stepped in between the two before Judy could reply. "Ok now hold up there carrots, you can't be too mad at him. Despite what happened he actually did help me to take you out today and well.. reveal my feelings to you, a lot happened last night."

Judy didn't fully get the details but for the most part seemed to get the idea and relaxed with a sigh. "Alright fine.. I guess I won't stay mad at you, and.. I do feel bad about what I did a few days ago and I'm.. I'm sorry. **But** I can't say that too genuinely after that photo you took.."

Jack only put on a smug smile as he seemed almost relieved to be let off. "Don't worry too much about it Judy, I wasn't really that angry about it anyways. Now if you'll excuse me I should be off to-"

Nick put a paw on Jack's shoulder stopping him from leaving. "Not so fast there Jack rabbit.. "

Jack's face became nervous as he looked up at the fox who had in that second come up with a little bit of an idea in his head.

"While I certainly appreciate you helping us get together, I feel I can't quiet just look past your most recent… transgressions, especially with Judy here too."

Jack laughed nervously. "I-Is that so?"

Nick put on a wide and toothy grin showing off some of his teeth. "So to make up for it, I'd like you to take care of a friend of mine… have you ever heard of a fox named Finnick?"

FIN

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed my little story! I will very likely be writing a sequel that will be more rated M for mature and have a bit of a tonal change compared to this one, something a little less dramatic without spoiling it. No set time on when it will come out right now, but look forward to it in the future.


End file.
